iCan't Survive Without Either Of You
by EmeryB0610
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie finally move on to college - together. However, they must deal with much more than just challenging academics. Contains Creddie, Seddie, Cam, and an unique mix of the two. Rated M for some language and very intimate moments.
1. iStart a New Life

_Three Months after Ridgeway High School's 2012 Graduation…_

**CHAPTER 1: iSTART A NEW LIFE**

"I can't believe all _three _of us actually made it to college, much less the _same _college!" Carly exclaimed as the trio pulled up into the Student Parking Lot of Seattle University, packed into the new 2012 Kia Soul that Spencer and Freddie's mom collectively bought for the three of them, whose paint color was appropriately custom-designed, with the _iCarly_ logo professionally painted onto the hood and rear of its attractive Royal Blue stock the amount of luggage the three of them brought along, it was unanimously decided that they should use a trailer attached to the rear in order to tote their belongings. The storage space behind the backseat was reserved for food, drinks, and fragile items.

"I know we didn't really drive all that far to get here, but the liberation feels _amazing_!" said Freddie, sitting in the back behind the lovely ladies Sam and Carly, who was driving the trio towards their future. He rolled down his window, pointing his Pear Phone outward to snap a few photos of their new campus, ergo, their new lives. The campus grounds were almost regal in appearance, with bright green turf grass, an abundance of apple trees blooming in time for autumn, a large, Big Ben-esque clock in the center of the campus that read **2:50 PM**, and nearly a dozen campus buildings, each adorned in a different color, whose communal stature sat overlooking the water at the city's edge. It really was a gorgeous campus. Albeit, it was only about 60 miles from their quaint home back at Bushwell Plaza, but the feelings of freedom were already setting in.

"Gotta say, Fredward…now that all three of us are at a safe distance from that insane thing you call a mom, you suddenly seem much more tolerable!" chirped Sam, as she unbuckled her seatbelt to get out of the car and stretch her legs. Freddie knew that Sam, as well as he and Carly, have matured a great deal in the last 5 months alone than ever before, but Sam was still, well, Sam. She may be a crazy blonde, but she's _their_ crazy blonde, and they'd have it no other way.

"Sam, Freddie's always been tolerable. It's his mom that's hard to stomach." Carly said playfully as she walked around the car to begin unloading their belongings. Freddie quickly jumped out and joined her, eager to lessen her load by carrying what he could. While Carly grabbed her rolling flower-print suitcase, Freddie captured the keys from her hand to open the back of the car and unload the box of dishes and food, something he was surprised that Sam didn't attempt to do before either of them. Sam chose to carry light for the time being, and snatched up her bookbag from the backseat. Freddie gave Sam something of an annoyed, split-second glare, as Sam quickly ignored it. As they walked into the Student Commons to finish registration, Carly posed a question – "So, what did the two of you finally decide to Major in?"

Carly had already chosen her Major before she emailed her application and college transcripts – Digital Art. Being that Spencer, her older brother, was an artist with unwavering resolve, she chose to follow in his footsteps. "Mine was an easy choice, Carls – Computer Engineering." Freddie replied.

"Sam?" the two said in unison, as they stared back at their friend.

"What? My Major? It's a surprise!" Sam replied.

"…which basically translates to 'I've been too lazy to pick one'." Carly said, sarcastically.

"No surprise there…I knew Sam would take her time choosing, _if_ she chooses at all." Freddie stated.

"I'll choose my Major when I'm good and damn ready to, just as I dated you when I was 'good and damn ready to', Fredward." Sam retorted. The trio continued their ascent into the Student Commons building, and discovered a map that directed them to the 3rd Floor for Registration. Pressing the elevator button on the wall nearby, the three of them awaited its steady arrival. As they filed into the elevator, they all exhaled nervously, as if eager, yet apprehensive, about the inevitable – that they were finally college students. Finally adults, no longer kids. Finally free, no longer anchored by siblings and parents. Finally…_oh god, they were college students!"_

When the elevator opened, they saw the Registration desk. It was brightly dressed with multi-colored balloons and a banner that read: WELCOME TO SEATTLE UNIVERSITY! Carly approached the woman sitting at the desk, whom immediately asked her: "Name, please."

"Carly Shay."

"Shay, Shay….let's see here…" she replied as she typed Carly's name into her nearby laptop. "Ah, here we go – Carly Shay. Let me print out your room assignment, and give you your room key. Just to let you know ahead of time, Seattle University has _co-ed_ dormitories, meaning that both men _and _women are allowed to share a room." She stated, as the document printed.

"Okay, that's fine." Carly replied.

"Here is your room assignment and your room key. Your roommates' names and phone numbers are listed at the bottom."

As Carly read it briefly, she immediately noticed something very strange at the bottom – it read: 

**DORM ASSIGNMENT: FRESHMAN DORM - DRESDEN HALL, ROOM #213**

**ROOMMATES: TWO**

**1. PUCKETT, SAM. Contact Info: 535-9348**

**2. BENSON, FREDDIE. Contact Info: 573-1250**


	2. i'M Rooming With Who?

**CHAPTER 2: i'M ROOMING WITH WHO?**

Carly had to pause and re-read the document she had been given. Sure enough, it said that _both_ Sam _and _Freddie were her roommates. Clearing her throat, she turned to talk to her friends, ergo, her new roommates.

"Well, ahem, it seems as though you're my roommate."

"Wait, you mean me?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam, I mean _both of you_…" Carly replied as she stashed her room key into her purse, next to her Pear Phone, MP3 player, Debit Card, and Birth Control Pills.

"Wait, you can't be serious, Carls…" Sam said as she took the document from Carly and read it herself. "Well, I'll be damned. Looks like the three of us _are_ sharing a room, what a coincidence!"

"This'll be…interesting." Freddie replied, as he approached the desk. The registrar already printed out Sam and Freddie's room assignments and retrieved their room keys, as she recognized the two of them from her daughter watching iCarly a few months back.

"Once you get settled into your dorm, you'll need to report to Student Affairs in the basement in order to receive your class schedules and purchase your books and supplies. Luckily, we started registration a few days ago, so there's not as much of a crowd to contend with." the registrar explained. Freddie grasped his room key, and passed Sam hers.

The trio couldn't even muster up a single word to say to one another as they exited the Student Commons building and navigated towards Dresden Hall. As Carly swiped her ID card that she received with her acceptance packet and they entered the building, they were greeted with a broad array of students. One guy nearly bumped into Freddie, and almost caused him to drop the box of dishes he was holding. Freddie steadied himself as he shouted "Hey! Watch where you're going, dude!"

"Hey, my bad, bro…." the guy replied as he turned around to apologize, then, after a momentary pause, said "Yo – you're Freddie Benson, from iCarly, aren't you? And these lovely ladies must be Sam and Carly!"

"Yeah, you got us. We finally graduated from Ridgeway and all of us got accepted into Seattle University." Freddie answered. "Don't give too much away, Fredward." Sam injected.

"We'd better get going, though, still have to get settled into _our_ room…" Carly said, coyly. The three of them walked away, feeling a bit more comfortable in their new surroundings because of their brief yet friendly introduction into the student life on campus. They filed into the elevator nearby, which was being held for them by a rather bubbly looking girl who was moving into her dorm as well.

"Hey, thanks!" Carly exclaimed. "And you are…"

"My name's Miranda. I'm a transfer student from Seattle Tech. I decided to transfer here because of the atmosphere and the Art Program. I'm a Sophomore." Miranda was a very effervescent young woman, with straight blonde hair, sparkling blue-gray eyes, and bright pink lips. She wasn't much taller than Sam, and looked too much like she could pass for Carly's blonde-headed twin, if she ever really had one.

"Nice to meet you, Miranda!" Carly and Freddie stated in unison.

"Damn, you could really be a Carly stand-in….kinda freaky…" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam…" Freddie replied. "No, it's okay!" Miranda laughed. "I actually get that quite a bit." She answered as they departed the elevator. "See ya later!"

As Sam, Carly, and Freddie traversed the hallway to find their dorm, they noted that the 2nd floor was all colored in Blue, and that, unlike Bushwell Plaza, the hallways were carpeted. Hopefully, their room would also have carpet. Carly took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and shoved the key into the lock on the door of Room #213. "Here we go…" she said anxiously as she turned the knob and opened the door. Much to their surprise, their room was actually quite inviting. It had the appearance of a two bedroom hotel suite, with a connected bathroom, complete with a tub and shower. Both rooms had a walk-in closet with a light switch, a large Queen-Size bed, a quaint nightstand table, and the floors, as they anticipated, were carpeted with a soft, soothing shade of light blue. There was a small kitchen area between the rooms, with a small stove, toaster, and microwave. The refrigerator was off in the corner.

"Hmm….pretty nice digs for a college dorm….momma approves!" Sam sang as she tossed her bookbag away onto the floor nearby and sat in the fabric chair near the tiny coffee table.

"I'm still trying to believe that _this_ is _our_ room…" Carly uttered as she continued to gaze around. Setting her suitcase against the wall, she walked into one of the bedrooms, and noticed the window at the back corner. Pulling the blinds open, she was immediately greeted with a calming view of the water on the shore. Freddie walked in and joined her in the view.

"Really quite beautiful, indeed." Freddie stated as he set the box of dishes and food onto the kitchenette countertop. "I think we can manage with what we have for now. We can unload everything else in a bit."

"Agreed, Benson…but we gotta figure out who gets dibs on which room!" Sam chimed.

"I think it's easiest if you and I share a room, Sam, and Freddie can have the one across from us. Just because we've both dated him doesn't mean we have to _literally sleep_ with him!" Carly added.

"Touche, Carly Shay." Freddie replied as he sat down on the couch in the Living Area. "Since we didn't pack a whole lot, we should be fully moved in by later tonight. Gotta say, though, ladies, I'm actually looking forward to _living_ with the _both_ of you!"

"So am I!" Carly and Sam stated in unison. 

"Would it totally be insane if I told both of you that I had a feeling this would happen if we all ended up attending the same University?" Sam asked playfully.


	3. iGet Registered

**CHAPTER 3: iGET REGISTERED**

As Freddie continued to transport and unload the remainder of their belongings from the car, with Sam helping him (much to their surprise) unpack, Carly decided to go down to the basement to finish registration with Student Affairs. She decided to take the stairs, since they were only on the 2nd Floor. Once she descended into the basement, she immediately saw two doors at opposite ends of the basement floor – STUDENT AFFAIRS and CAMPUS BOOKSTORE. Walking into the Student Affairs Office with her Room Assignment, ID Card, and copies of her Acceptance Letter and Transcript, Carly signed in at the reception desk. The receptionist looked a lot like…._Mrs. Briggs_?

"Can I help you ma'am….oh, Carly! Hi there!" she chirped as she checked the sign-in sheet.

"Mrs. Briggs? What are you doing here? I didn't know you worked here at Seattle University…"

"Yes, well, you know, after Principal Franklin got re-hired at Ridgeway, I was subsequently fired, so I decided to give up on public school and try my luck at college. Seattle University was a perfect fit. I may not be able to teach, given my credentials, but you always have to start somewhere, right?" she explained openly. As she took Carly's name into the computer system, she said further, "Carly Shay…your advisor is….Dr. Taylor, who…should be in his office. Just go down the hallway, and it's the first door on your right."

"Thank you!" Carly replied as she approached his office door. 

**DR. SAMUEL TAYLOR, Ph.D.**

**STUDENT AFFAIRS DIRECTOR**

As she knocked, it was as if he already knew she was there. "Come in, Ms. Shay."

"Hi, Dr. Taylor…I hope I'm not interrupting anyth-"

"Nonsense, Ms. Shay! I'm here for my students, after all!" Dr. Taylor replied. "Please, have a seat."

As Carly accepted the invitation to sit, she handed Dr. Taylor her Registration Packet, Acceptance Letter, Transcript, and Room Assignment. Dr. Taylor was one step ahead of the girl, as he was feverishly typing in her information into the registration system to build her schedule.

"So, madam, your Major is….Digital Art. Quite a popular program choice for incoming Freshmen and Sophomores these days. It's one of the many degree programs that Seattle University is famous for." he explained as the registration system continued to load.

"Yessir…I want to make sure I get the most out of my program of study, but at the same time, I don't want to feel overwhelmed during my first semester," Carly said, shyly.

"Of course," Dr. Taylor replied as he pulled up Carly's info. "According to this, your Scholarship funds were added to the system last week, and your Loans were granted a few days ago, so you're all set for the Financial Aid portion of registration…let's start you off with, hmm, say, 18 Credit Hours. Minimum is 15, in order to be considered a Full Time Student."

"Okay," Carly exclaimed.

"Course load won't be too difficult. Being that you're a Digital Art Major, we'll start you off with…." Dr. Taylor trailed off as he continued to type and search in the College Course Catalogue, "General Education Courses…let's see…Art Appreciation 130, Intro to Ceramics 133, Digital Photography 140, American Literature 145, French Grammar and Language 120, and…"

"_Please don't say College Algebra…"_ Carly silently said to herself.

"…College Algebra 160." That's a total of 18 Credit Hours. I'll go ahead and print this out for you. Just sign the bottom copy, and take the top copy with you to the Campus Bookstore. I'll also print out your Financial Aid Information, in case they need it," Dr. Taylor stated. "Good luck, Carly."

"…Thank you, Dr. Taylor," she replied as she placed her schedule and other documents into her purse, and left the office to head to the bookstore. As she walked out of the Student Affairs Office, Mrs. Briggs said something else to Carly:

"You've become quite the poignant young lady since our early days at Ridgeway. It's quite refreshing to see that not all Ridgeway students become lemons."

"Um…thank you, Mrs. Briggs," Carly answered as she closed the door behind her.

Once she got to the Bookstore, retrieved her textbooks and supplies, which accounted for a few binders, a couple of spiral notebooks, pens, pencils, highlighters, loose leaf paper, and a can of Decaf Coffee, Carly headed back upstairs to the Dorm. In essence, she was both part anxious and part relieved - relieved that she had gotten that out of the way, but anxious that her classes would develop into more than she could shoulder. As she boarded the elevator to go back upstairs, her Pear Phone alarm chimed….Birth Control time. Sliding out the wallet-sized packet of pills from her purse, Carly popped out her Day 12 pill and immediately swallowed it, realizing that college would be anything but something as simple as taking a tiny pill.


	4. iBond With Freddie

**CHAPTER 4: iBOND WITH FREDDIE**

When Carly arrived back at the Dorm, Sam and Freddie had already finished getting everything unpacked and set up, aside from Carly's personal belongings, which had been moved to their shared bedroom. Their 32 inch Plasma was situated on a wall-mounted bracket in the Living Area, the beds were already made up, including an abundance of soft pillows, and the dishes and food were already organized, with the box being used as a temporary Trash Can. Carly had only been gone a couple of hours….Sam and Freddie work rather fast.

"Hey, Carlotta…pretty much everything is already put away, aside from your clothes and such," Sam said as she sat down on the couch nearby. She was wearing a Neon Green FRIED CLOWNS Penny Tee and thigh-high gym shorts that seductively hugged her juicy thighs and butt.

"Wow…you and Freddie…wow…this place is already starting to feel like home," Carly responded as she sat next to her. "Where's Freddie?"

"He's in the shower, getting all spruced up. Believe it or not, he actually looks pretty cute when he's all sweaty and whatnot," Sam replied, as they listened to the shower water running. "He obviously was the one to do most of the heavy lifting and assembly. I was merely providing moral support, really."

"As I pretty much gathered, Sam." Carly stated as she grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. Before she did, however, Sam stopped her for a moment.

"Carly, I actually wanted to tell you something...I was honestly not sure how I would feel if we girls were sharing a room with the likes of Freddie. I know we've matured a lot since our first couple of years at Ridgeway, and I know both of us have briefly dated the boy, but, I found that, while he and I were busy setting up as you were away at Registration, I grew more and more comfortable around him. At this point, I almost feel as if he's here for us, not only to be a support channel, but he's also sort of protection for us. I feel a lot safer with him here, with us being in a totally new environment," Sam explained, cuddled up next to her friend.

"To be quite honest, Sam, I thought exactly the same thing after we arrived here earlier. I immediately realized that being in a new environment like this is very unsettling, since we've been all safe and cozy at Bushwell Plaza all these years. But Freddie is definitely not a boy anymore – he's become something of a man ever since our Junior Year at Ridgeway. I've noticed it, and I know you have, too. I feel much more comfortable with him here with us," Carly told her blonde-headed friend as they remained cuddled close. Sam's email notification chimed on her Pear Phone. She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked her new message.

**TO: SAMANTHA PUCKETT**

**FROM: SEATTLE UNIVERSITY STUDENT AFFAIRS OFFICE**

**Ms. Puckett: This is to inform you that classes are being delayed until FRIDAY MORNING. Classes will officially begin on Friday Morning at 10:00 A.M.**

"Hmm…nice – classes won't actually start for another 2 days. Seems like we got here and settled in right on time, missy," Sam reported to Carly.

"I wonder what we'll do for another two…" Carly began to ask as her Pear Phone email notification chimed too. "Seems like I just got the same email, too."

Both girls pondered Carly's partial question as Freddie emerged from his bedroom, dressed in a red PAROLE BABY Penny Tee and Dark Grey Sweatpants. He continued to dry his hair with a towel as he approached Carly and Sam, holding his Pear Phone in the other hand. "Seems like classes…"

"….won't start until Friday. We know, Freddie," the girls replied in unison.

"So, what'll we do until then?"

"I don't know, Fredamame…I thought classes would start tomorrow. I wasn't expecting such a gap of relaxation," Sam replied.

"Wait, don't the two of you still need to register and get your books and stuff?" Carly asked them, quizzically.

"Nope – we registered online together last weekend – we'll get our books tomorrow!" the two collectively replied.

"Hmm…well, how about we just chill for tonight and think of things to do tomorrow?" Carly asked. "I brought about half of my DVDs from home…we could have a movie night tonight…"

"Sounds good to me," Sam responded. "What about you, Freddacino?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, ladies!" he said. "I'll go ahead and pop some popcorn and grab some bottled water from the Fridge."

Carly got up off the couch and went into her bedroom to change clothes and search her suitcase for a DVD. She put on a Forest Green knee-length silk nightgown that erotically accentuated her developing curves. She then tied her hair back into a ponytail, and slid her feet into a pair of iCarly slippers that Sam gave her for her 19th birthday. Rummaging through her suitcase, she fished out a movie. "How about 'Inception'?" she asked them.

"Perfect!" Sam and Freddie chirped from the Living Area.

As Carly emerged from the bedroom to join her two friends, Sam playfully whistled at her. "Wooah…hot mama!" she said as she shifted over to let her friend sit down on the couch.

"Oh, hush, Sam...you've slept over at my house before, you've seen this gown…your mom gave it to me for my 17th birthday, remember?"

"Of course I remember…I was the one who helped her pick it out….green's your favorite color," Sam replied as Freddie walked over to the couch with a bowl of popcorn and 3 bottles of water. Carly moved towards the TV to slide the DVD into the Blu-Ray player, then sat back down on the couch.

"I have an idea, ladies…let's move the table out of the way and lay on the floor. It'll be much more comfortable," Freddie suggested. Not having to say a word, Sam and Carly agreed, pushing the table towards the kitchenette and grabbed the comforter and two pillows from their bed. Laying down on the floor next to each other, the popcorn above them on the couch, they prepared to watch the movie together.

Throughout the movie, Sam and Carly continued to snuggle closer to Freddie, each of them grasping firmly onto an arm. He held them closer as the movie progressed, feeling completely at ease in their presence. He realized how lucky he was to be mutually loved by not one, but two beautiful women. By the time the movie was over, the three of them were safely and soundly asleep together underneath the comforter, curled up together, Sam and Carly lying peacefully on Freddie's chest. The DVD menu continued to loop playback in the darkness, as if to patiently wait for them to awaken in the morning.


	5. iUnderstand My Feelings

**CHAPTER 5: iUNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS**

Slowly awakening from her peaceful slumber, Carly realized that she wasn't alone in sleep. As she drowsily rubbed her eyes and took a few moments to breathe deeply, she noticed that she was snuggled up directly next to Freddie and Sam, who both looked incredibly soothing and adorable together while asleep. Upon more observation, Carly also noted that she was romantically curled up within Freddie's left arm, which held her lovingly and securely, as if grasping a long lost lover. Taking a brief moment to absorb the romance of such a tender embrace, Carly attempted to slowly free herself from the warm hold of Freddie's toned and muscular body.

_ My god, he's really developed into a sexy – no, what I am talking about? This is Freddie Benson I'm referring to! Sure, I did date him over a year ago, but…_

Unable to move away as she intended, Carly ran her slender fingers over Freddie's tight and brawny chest, warm neck, and soft face, while taking careful consideration to not awaken him. She gazed into his eyes, although they were closed, looking at them as if he met her loving gaze and returned it amply. She began to reminisce about the brief few days when she and Freddie were romantically involved with one another - how tender he was with her; how he practically worshipped the ground she walked upon...

_Part of me still wonders what would have been had he and I remained a couple for much longer than a week…a boy hasn't held me like this in…gosh, no, stop it! _

Not able to hold herself back any longer, she leaned forward and snuck a quick kiss on Freddie's sleep-induced forehead. She then kissed him softly on the lips, not long enough to wake him, but long enough to briefly remind her of the kisses they shared as a couple so long ago. Regardless of length, the kiss made Carly smile, almost to the point of shedding a tear. Feeling a chill run down her spine, she attempted once again to rise from Freddie's embrace. She managed to wiggle herself free without disturbing either him or Sam. Glancing at her Pear Phone, she noticed it was nearly 12:30. Turning off the Blu-Ray player and TV that had no doubt been on since 10:00 last night, Carly walked to the bathroom, quietly shut the door, and turned on the faucet.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she ran cold water through her fingers and moistened her hair as she loosened her ponytail. Splashing more water onto her face, she thought again about the lingering contemplations and emotions she just experienced. Did she really desire to date Freddie again? Have they really matured to the point where their friendship has evolved past being _just_ friends? Has she really loved him all this time, and simply ignored it? Her head was swimming with at least a hundred questions as she brushed her teeth and hair. As she took off her nightgown and prepared to take a shower, she quickly noticed that her neck still retained a subtle scent – of Freddie's body spray. 

_Damn, he smells so good!_

Carly hoped that the hot water streaming down her naked body and face would help her to shed these random urges and thoughts she began to develop half an hour ago. As she began to squeeze body wash onto her green body puff and cultivate a thick lather, she noticed that her body began to grow intensely hot, and a tingle began to overtake her senses. An incredible heat began to swell between her thighs. Succumbing to the urge to quench it, she sat down in the shower, and began to feverishly rub her swollen clit as the water poured over her. The more she massaged her clit, the more intense the heat throughout her body grew, so she kept going. Trying her best not to scream or moan, she bit her lower lip as she slid two fingers inside her, fingering herself passionately. Rubbing her clit with her thumb at the same time, she dropped the body puff and used her other hand to squeeze her left breast and nipple, further intensifying her sensations.

The faster she fingered herself, the wetter she became, and the harder it was to keep silent. Panting deeply through her nose, refusing to let any erotic noises escape her mouth, she maintained her pace and squeezed her nipple harder. Feeling the orgasmic pressure building within her, she saw an incredible burst of light behind her eyes as she reached her most powerful climax in weeks. Continuing to rub her clit hard and fast, she felt the pressure in her body release almost instantaneously, as she pulled her fingers out and began to recover her breathing from her immense orgasm. It's been far too long since she last masturbated, and something about Freddie triggered her otherwise suppressed horniness.

Her urge to masturbate wasn't caused by simply being horny – but somehow, being horny…through her re-emerging feelings towards Freddie. This convinced Carly that she did in fact still love Freddie, and apparently, she loved him enough to masturbate to the very thought of him. As she stood up and finished showering, her next thought was how to approach expressing her feelings without making their living situation awkward in any way – something that would undoubtedly be somewhat complicated. Climbing out of the shower and drying off before wrapping her tender body with her towel to get dressed in her bedroom, she saw that Sam was already awake, and getting ready to take a shower herself. She grabbed her own body puff and a towel from her suitcase in the bedroom, and began to undress in front of Carly.

"I imagine you slept well, missy?" Sam asked as she began to wrap herself in her towel to go into the bathroom.

"Um…yeah, I suppose you could say that..." Carly answered. "Where's Freddie? Still sleeping?"

"Yeah, boy's still pretty much out cold in the Living Room," Sam replied as Carly began to get dressed and re-brush her hair.

"Is it just me, or is he _incredibly gorgeous_ when he's sound asleep?" I know we both dated him before, but it's kinda hard to ignore how sexy he's become, right?" Sam inquired as she walked into the bathroom, hoping Freddie hadn't woken up to overhear their conversation.

"Um….yeah…yeah, you're right…" she answered reservedly as Sam shut the bathroom door and turned the shower on.

Carly fell face-first into their bed, burying her face into a nearby pillow, still naked.

_Damn it, this is going to be even harder than I thought._


	6. iDon't Want to Be Awkward

**CHAPTER 6: iDON'T WANT TO BE AWKWARD**

Lifting herself from the bed, Carly locked the bedroom door and proceeded to finish getting dressed for the day. As she put on her clothing, she kept thinking about what she had just done not even 20 minutes ago…and more importantly, _why_ she had done it. Taking a deep breath to attempt to calm herself, Carly unlocked the bedroom door and went to sit on the couch. She was surprised to not see Freddie still sleeping. She was equally surprised to see that the Living Area had been rearranged exactly as it should be, or rather, as it was, before they had their little "movie night", which to Carly, pretty much ended up translating to "night that I rekindle an old flame that I was sure had been extinguished". Freddie was surprisingly nowhere to be found in the dorm at all.

A rattling of keys in the door startled her for a moment.

_He must have gone out somewhere…but where?_

Opening the door, Freddie re-entered, carrying what appeared to be a white paper bag and a foam drink carrier which held 3 cups of hot liquid.

"Good morning, Miss Shay," Freddie said to her as he set the bag and drinks on the countertop. "I managed to grab us some Hot Cocoa and Bagel Sandwiches from the campus coffee shop…figured you two would want some breakfast," he said, smiling.

"Awww – thanks, Freddie…that's so sweet," Carly replied. 

_He's so fucking sexy wearing a Penny Tee…_

Sitting down on the couch, Carly took out her Pear Phone and began to nervously fidget with it, to take her mind off of the thought that just crossed her mind.

"Carly? Carly, you okay?" Freddie asked. Curious, he sat down next to her.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you…what other Carly's do you see here?"

"Um…yeah, just fine, just peach-tastic, never better!" She exclaimed, trying her hardest to ignore her recent emotions.

"Hmm…okay, whatever you say…." He replied coyly as he put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I know you're nervous about us starting college tomorrow, but I have faith in all of us. I know we'll do just fine," he stated, with a calm smile on his face.

_Yeah, college is most definitely what the fuck is bothering me right now…._

"Yeah, true…I know we'll do okay…" she replied.

"That's our Carly!" Freddie chirped humorously as he walked into his bedroom to prepare to take a shower.

_The difficult thing won't be that I have to tell him – but the fact that I'll eventually have to tell Sam, too…and she just recently broke up with him, though it seems she's starting to 'feel the love' again, too…_

As she began to nibble her Bagel Sandwich and sip some Cocoa, she began to mentally formulate a strategy for handling her current romantic dilemma:

_The easiest thing to do would be to tell him first. I will tell Sam, obviously….but I won't rush into it. I'll eventually break the news to her. I'm certain she'll take it as well as she can, being that she's, well, that she's Sam Puckett. What to do is the semi-easy part, but the how is somewhat more challenging…I'll obviously need Sam either asleep or out of the dorm for a while in order for it to go smoothly…_

"Hey, Carls!" Sam exclaimed as she entered the Living Area, already showered and dressed. She wore her Pink FUDGE CONTROL Penny Tee and a pair of Navy Blue Pajama Jeans. As she approached Carly, she turned around to the kitchenette. "Ooh, breakfast pastries!" she chimed as she grabbed for a sandwich and cup of Cocoa.

"So, was I the only one to notice that the _three of us_ fell asleep _together_ last night? Or, did I just completely imagine that in my dreams?" Sam asked her friend.

"Nope, definitely wasn't just you…we _did_ fall asleep together…although, I'll admit, sleeping next to Freddie is actually very comforting…makes ya feel more protected and all, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I'd also admit the same, Carly…it's almost as if he still loves us or something – what a crazy thought, huh?" Sam replied, playfully nudging her.

_Trust me, girl, you have no idea. _

"Well, love to stay and chat, kid, but I gotta go snatch up my books and stuff for classes tomorrow," Sam explained as she got up from the couch and grabbed a jacket.

"Make sure you pay for them!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Carls…" Sam replied teasingly.

"Stay blonde."

"Stay brown." She answered as she closed the door behind her.

Having dodged the "potentially awkward moment resulting from a somewhat awkward conversation" bullet, Carly collapsed onto the couch, as if to be exhausted from the mental game of Tennis she was playing within herself. She nearly drifted off into a state of temporary mental stasis – that is, right before a piece of large cloth landed on her face and snapped her back to reality. Immediately startled, she snatched it up and looked at it.

_What the hell is…._

"Hey, Carly…was just about to hop in the shower, when I noticed that somehow, one of _your _Penny Tees ended up in _my_ suitcase. Totally weird, huh?" Freddie explained as he walked past.

Sure enough, Carly's orange MUSTACHE SALLY Penny Tee was staring her right in the face.

"Yeah, talk about weird…"


	7. iStill Love Him

**CHAPTER 7: iSTILL LOVE HIM**

Despite everything that she's been through since adolescence, Samantha Puckett was eternally grateful at this point in her life. As she travelled downstairs towards the Campus Bookstore to fetch her academic necessities, Sam stopped herself for a moment to reflect upon how much she, Carly, and Freddie have all changed since they first did iCarly together. 

_Despite whatever I say to either of them, I've come to realize how lucky I am to have them in my life. Carly's absolutely the best friend a girl could ask for – loyal, witty, occasionally charming, supportive, loving, and is driven to be the glue that holds all 3 of us together. She's more than just my best friend…she's part of my motivation…seeing Carly Shay smile is one of the few things I actually look forward to. Hell, we've had our ups and downs, and we even came close to falling to our deaths over what we thought was a lost friendship. But, those moments proved that we love each other like sisters, and at times, we feel even closer than that._

Browsing through her Pear Phone to glance at the nearly hundreds of pictures the three of them have taken, both as a group, or photos of one another, Sam smiled…for what seemed like her first sincere smile in months. Graduation was a complicated time for her, as she swore she would lose the two most important people in her life to the simple, yet ever so complex demands of life itself. A cap and gown is more symbolic that most people realize – it's more than just an academic ritualistic ceremony – it's the toughest good-bye for friends to swallow. Nearly shedding a tear over the warm thoughts of her two closest friends, her emotions and thoughts drifted once again…towards Freddie. 

_Damn, where do I begin with this boy? We've literally hated each other for what felt like years, trading witty banter and the occasional insult on practically a daily basis. We were so awkward back then, so simple-minded… and kissing him just to "get it over with" way back when was even more awkward. Ridgeway was so new to us at that time. But, the more time I spent around him and Carly, the more I realized how important he is to me, too. Sure, I was mean as venom to him for ages, and I usually did things to him just to get under his skin, but that time during the Lock-In, when I kissed him, and when he and Carly risked their own safety to bounce me out of Troubled Waters, and he admitted that he shared my feelings..._

Sam's photo album stopped dead-center onto an adorable photo she took of Freddie during their first actual date…when Carly actually stood by as their "romantic mediator". The photo nearly made Sam shed a tear. 

_Then, when we decided to mutually break up, and we both finally said "I love you" to each other…I didn't realize it back then, but now, with us having to rely on each other more now than ever before, I now understand that there's no more reliable, caring, and honest man in my life than Freddie. I….still…love him._

Falling against the nearby wall onto her knees, cradling her Pear Phone against her chest, the usually tough-as-nails Samantha Puckett began to cry….real tears. Tears of joy…tears of relief. After all this time, she finally understood that her love for Freddie never faded, even after they mutually decided not to date anymore. Rather, her love for him has grown even deeper as they've matured. She finally admitted to herself that she's always loved Freddie, even back when she tormented him for absolutely no reason at all. He's the only guy who ever honestly tried (and succeeded at) understanding her, not only because she was a woman, but because of _who_ she was. There is, nor will there ever be, _no better man _than him.

Drying her tears with her shirt sleeve, Sam slowly got off the floor, slid her Pear Phone back into her pocket, and continued downstairs towards the Bookstore. Hopefully, her emotional "pit stop" didn't cause her to run into a crowd of students, or a bookstore that had already closed for the day. Traversing the staircase, Sam's phone vibrated in her pocket. She removed it from her pocket to discover that she had a new Text Message – from Carly. She opened it. It read:

**Just wanted to say that I love you, you crazy awesome blonde. And that I'm proud of you.**

Smiling once again, Sam replied to her friend's text:

**I love you too, you bouncy brunette. And you're just as awesome. All three of us are.**

Walking towards the Campus Bookstore, Sam approached the door. She immediately noticed that it was locked. Glancing at the sign on the inside, she read the operation hours: 

**Monday-Friday: 9 AM-4 PM**

**Saturdays: 10 AM-2 PM**

**Sunday: Closed **

Glancing down at her phone, the clock read: 

**5:15 PM**

"Damn it, guess I'll have to come back tomorrow," Sam uttered, frustrated. "At least I got away from the dorm for a bit."


	8. iDine A la Carte

**CHAPTER 8: iDINE A LA CARTE**

As Freddie was emerging from the shower and was preparing to get dressed, Carly once again caught a faint taste of his body spray in the air, captured within the drifting steam from the hot shower water. 

_Wow…it smells even better when it's warm! So…regal, so sexy…it actually fits him…_

Freddie exited the bathroom, wearing a Black GALAXY WARS T-shirt, Dark Blue Jeans, and Green Converse Sneakers. Checking the time on his Pear Phone, Freddie suggested an idea.

"Hey, Carly – what would you say to us leaving the dorm for a while and going out to dinner?"

"Wait…us? You mean you and me?" Carly replied nervously.

"Not quite," Freddie responded. "I mean the three of us – you, me, _and _Sam. I think the three of us need to unwind, so we're not so tense when we start classes tomorrow, and what better way to do it than having dinner together?"

"Um….okay!" Carly said enthusiastically, while also quite nervous about the idea. "We'd better text Sam and ask her if she wants to go, though!"

"Already on it, babe," Freddie answered as he typed a quick text to Sam:

**Hey, Sammy – was curious if you wanted to go to dinner in a bit, just the three of us :)**

Awaiting her reply, Freddie opted to sit down next to Carly on the couch and relax for a moment. After gazing at Carly for a brief moment to attempt to decipher what was _still_ bothering her, Freddie said something to her that literally gave her sharp chills down her spine:

"I never noticed what beautifully deep brown eyes you have, Carly."

Carly immediately tensed up, completely off guard by his somewhat romantic statement. Shying away by turning her head, Carly attempted to respond:

"Um…um….uh, thank you, Freddie…that's very, um…sweet of you…" she said sheepishly.

Suddenly, Freddie's phone chimed – Sam texted back. Glancing at his phone, he opened her reply: 

**You know what? I'd love that, actually. How about we leave in, say, 20?**

Smiling, Freddie simply answered by saying:

**Perfect. And btw, it's my treat , so we won't have to sneak out of the restaurant because we couldn't pay, like we did that one time LOL!**

**Awww, that's so sweet of you, Fredamame :P I'll be there in a few :)**

"Cool – Sam's okay with it!" Freddie exclaimed. "Oh, and Carly…I have the bill covered for all of us, so don't worry your pretty little head over it," he chimed.

"That's incredibly sweet of you to do, Freddie," Carly replied, calming down a bit.

"I had a feeling the both of you would approve, and I'm glad," he said, grabbing a jacket from the closet.

_Oh, I approve, all right. Freddie taking me – and, well, Sam – to dinner, how could I not accept such a sweet gesture? I just hope I don't wear my feelings on my sleeve tonight. I want to wait, until he and I are alone._

"Of course!" Carly exclaimed, jumping up to hug him warmly.

A few moments later, a key jingled in the tumbler lock. Sam had returned.

"Hello, hello, you two! Ready to go?" She asked.

"Wait a sec, Sam….where are your books and such?" Freddie inquired.

Sighing, Sam replied: "I got to the Bookstore too late. They already closed. I'll have to try and get them sometime tomorrow or this weekend."

"Aww, that sucks. But it happens," Carly added.

"Indeed. Well, you two lovely ladies ready to leave?"

"Yep!" Sam chirped. "I'm so ready to eat!"

"I second that!" Carly chimed in.

The three of them walked out of the dorm as Freddie turned around to switch off the lights and lock the door. As they approached the elevator, Sam posed a question:

"So, who's driving? Sad how I don't yet have a license…"

"Well, I was planning on driving us there, if Carly's okay with it," Freddie replied.

"Of course I'm okay with it," she answered, as they entered the elevator. As the elevator descended, Carly took the car keys from her purse and handed them to Freddie.

"Sam, why exactly _don't_ you have your license yet?" Freddie inquired of his friend.

"Mainly because my mom was always too lazy or busy to take me to the DMV to actually take the damn test," she answered dryly.

"Well, as your close and personal friends, we must change that," Carly interjected. "We'll give you some time to do practice driving, so we can get you to the DMV to get your license."

"Sounds good to me, Carls!" Sam answered. 

_This is so perfect – it was almost like it was supposed to happen! Not even a few minutes after I realize how I feel about Freddie, he goes and asks me and Carly to dinner…this boy is a dozen different kinds of sweet! I want to tell him how I feel, even though we mutually broke up a while back, but I'll have to be alone with him…I don't want to make things awkward for Carly, especially if she's around when I admit my feelings to him. Damn, I wonder how Carly will take it, seeing as how she knows that he and I actually broke up, although it was done mutually. After all, we did tell each other "I love you", so the feelings are still there…._

"So, any idea on where you'd like to go?" Freddie asked, snapping Sam's thoughts back to reality.

I'm not picky, so I don't really mind where we go," Sam answered, staring up at the ceiling as the elevator reached the first floor.

"I actually didn't really give it any prior thought, Freddie," Carly added as the elevator doors opened. "We'll figure it out."

Walking down the hallway to reach the parking lot, Freddie extended his elbow to both of them, allowing them to hold onto him as they walked.

"Don't worry about it, ladies," he said. "I have the perfect place in mind."


	9. iHave An Awkward Dinner Date

**CHAPTER 9: iHAVE AN AWKWARD DINNER DATE**

Helping both Sam and Carly into the backseat of the car, Freddie got into the driver's seat and opened the GPS app on his Pear Phone. He was eager to take these two wonderful ladies to a wonderful restaurant, just to help them relax. After a few minutes of diligent browsing on his Pear Phone's "DeliciouSpoon" Restaurant Search app, Carly finally asked him a question.

"So, where are we going, Freddie?"

"If I told you, Carly, then it wouldn't be a surprise," he replied, starting the car. Adjusting the rear view mirror, Freddie pulled out of the Student Parking Lot and navigated according to his phone's real-time map.

"I'd hope it's not an overly expensive joint, Fredward..." Sam added. _Though, regardless, he's so sweet for even suggesting the idea. It's hard not to love a boy who's so thoughtful._

"Trust me, it's not," he answered. "Spencer mentioned it to me a while back when you and I went on our first dinner date, but I chose another venue instead, obviously."

Gazing out of the window as if to seek some form of escape, Carly finally settled on fidgeting with a loose string on the collar of her shirt, in an attempt to take her thoughts away from the current situation – keeping her feelings for Freddie inside (albeit temporarily) while also putting some sense of effort into not coming across as anxious around Sam was proving to be quite the challenge. Sam was almost as uneasy, having also not said a word since leaving campus. Reserving her own thoughts and emotions for the time being was difficult for her, as well. As such, she defaulted to browsing the photos on her Pear Phone once again, in order to bridge the chasm of awkward that settled in the air around them.

"_Damn, those two are awfully – almost eerily – quiet tonight,"_ Freddie thought as he sat idling at a stoplight. _Maybe some music can help them take their minds away from whatever may be bothering them._

Turning on the radio, Freddie navigated to a channel on Sirius XM, in hopes of finding a song that could break Sam and Carly's peculiar silence. _Ah, yes…Top 10 Countdown….this ought to brighten the mood,_ he pondered.

Almost immediately, Selena Gomez's "Love You Like a Love Song" began to stream through the sound speakers. Wanting to hear another song that was possibly more up-beat, Freddie changed the digital station again. As if on cue, Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are" replaced it seconds later.

"Jeez, what's with all the love songs tonight?" Freddie said aloud as he continued to drive.

"_If only you knew…"_ Carly and Sam collectively thought.

As Sam began to fidget with her nails to take her mind away from the music, Carly began to nervously twist a lock of her hair repeatedly around her index finger. Neither girl noticed that her friend was equally as nervous or emotionally constrained as she was.

"_Seriously, what the hell's gotten into those two? They're totally not acting like their usually perky selves tonight…come to think of it, they've both been acting differently since last night,"_ Freddie contemplated as he neared his destination.

"Great - we're here," Freddie exclaimed as he turned into the restaurant's parking lot, parked, and shut off the engine.

"Sam? Carly? We're here," he announced once again, having to snap his fingers to jolt the two girls back to reality.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, Freddie…" Sam and Carly replied in unison, almost as if on cue.

Climbing out of the car, Freddie opted to escort Sam and Carly towards the door, as any normal gentleman would. Extending his arms for both of them to hold, the two girls loosely grasped onto him, as if still caught up in some sort of mental daze. Managing to mentally stabilize herself long enough, Carly gazed up at the restaurant's sign. It said, in bright neon letters: **BLUE C. SUSHI**. "Wait, I've heard of this place – some of our friends from Ridgeway used to come here a lot…they told me about it quite a bit," Carly stated.

"It is quite nice, actually. I love the atmosphere…food is great, too." Freddie replied, ushering both ladies inside. They were greeted almost immediately by a restaurant patron.

"Hi! Welcome to Blue C. Sushi! Table for - Three?"

"Yes, please, ma'am," Freddie answered as they were directed towards their table.

"Here are your menus! If you need anything else, your server will be with you shortly," the patron stated, seating them.

"Thank you very much," Freddie replied, pulling out a chair for Sam and Carly to sit in.

Rubbing her eyes to get her mind focused on the present, Sam began to gaze around the restaurant. A moment later, she picked up her menu and browsed through it for a few seconds. "So, what exactly do they serve here at Blue C. Sushi?" she asked, almost immediately.

"Sushi!" Freddie and Carly answered in unison.

"Somehow, momma knew that," Sam replied, somewhat embarrassed by her silly question.

The three of them were silent for a brief few minutes, as they continued to look over the menu selections. Then, Carly chimed in.

"The Seattle Roll sounds great!" she exclaimed. "But, then again, so does the…iCarly Roll?"

"Wait, they _seriously_ have an iCarly Roll? _No Way…_" Freddie asked.

"Yep – says it right here…iCarly Roll: 'spiced Nori Roll with Sushi Rice, combined with carrot, Blue soft-shell Crab, Purple Cabbage, Cream Cheese, and Wasabi. Also available with Crunch.'" Carly explained.

"Ah, all of the iCarly colors….nice touch!" Freddie replied, impressed with the creativity.

"Hmm…I've never had Sushi before," Sam admitted. "Though, the Philadelphia Roll, California Roll, and Salmon Roll all sound delish."

A few seconds later, a woman dressed in a pink flower Kimono approached their table. "Hi there, welcome to Blue C. Sushi! How may I serve you tonight?" the server asked.

"Yes, I think I'll have…an iCarly Roll, a Spicy Crunch Roll, and a Spicy Tuna Roll," Freddie requested. "With iced lemonade, please."

"Certainly, sir! And for you, ma'am?" she asked, turning to Carly.

"It's been a while since I last had Sushi…I think I'll go for an iCarly Roll as well…and some Salmon Sashimi, extra pickled Ginger, please…with water," she asked.

"Of course – and for you?" she asked, gazing at Sam.

"Hmm…it's all Greek to me, since I've never even _had_ Sushi…but, I trust Freddie's judgment…let's see here…I'll take a California Roll, a Philadelphia Roll, and a Salmon Roll…with Root Beer," Sam replied.

"My pleasure – I'll have your beverages out in a moment!" the server chirped as she relinquished their menus and began to walk away, before Freddie made another request:

"Oh, and, could you make those to go, please?"

"Certainly, sir." She responded.

"To go? But why? Didn't we just get here?" Carly inquired, slightly confused.

"I know we did, but I think that while us sharing dinner together is something we've never gotten the chance to do before, I think that we should _really_ share it, by eating back at the dorm. That way, we can bond, maybe laugh a bit, get us out of our 'pre-college jitters'," Freddie explained as he took out his wallet to reach his Debit Card.

"Oh….okay," Carly replied.

"Makes sense to me, Fredwad," Sam added.

"_College isn't what's bothering me – what's on my mind is that I fucking love you to death, but I have no idea how to tell you, or how she'll feel about it!" _The two girls thought simultaneously.

Bringing them neatly packaged boxes of fresh Sushi and a receipt, the server approached their table. Freddie handed her his Debit Card, signed the receipt, and sipped his lemonade.

"Be back in a moment, sir."

Returning his card, Freddie rose from the table, thanking the waitress for such prompt service. Exiting the restaurant, Sam and Carly followed behind Freddie, as if to be two tiny ducklings slowly walking behind their mother. Opening the back doors for them, Freddie allowed them to climb in, then shut the door. Getting back into the front seat, Freddie set the food onto the passenger seat, started the car, and began to drive off. Freddie wasn't mad at Carly or Sam at all. Frankly, he was worried.


	10. iGive Him My Everything

CHAPTER 10: iGIVE HIM MY EVERYTHING

As the three of them arrived back at the apartment dorm, Freddie returned Carly's car keys to her as he pulled his own keys from his pocket to unlock the door. As they entered, Freddie walked over to the kitchenette, set the Sushi in the Fridge, and then proceeded to sit down on the couch, as he sighed deeply, as if to exhale from a deep sense of frustration and concern for Carly and Sam. Following him into the dorm, Sam walked into the bedroom, shut the door, kicked off her shoes, and sat down on the bed. Her thoughts were literally moving miles per minute.

_Well, damn, that wasn't awkward. I have no idea what's up with Carly, though…I can kinda see why Fredward is a little worried… It's so strange for my little bouncy brunette to act so…reserved. It was so thoughtful of him to take us to dinner, but the mood was undoubtedly ruined by our awkward silence. I love him, so much…but admitting this to him without causing any fucking tension is going to be difficult. I'll figure something out._

Carly opted to sit on the couch next to Freddie, yet, she couldn't summon any words to say to him. The cocktail of thoughts and emotions surging through her body practically rendered her mouth inoperable.

_It's kind of mine and Sam's fault that our little 'dinner date' ended so abruptly. It was actually kind of embarrassing, being so quiet. But, I just can't help it right now…I was sitting right there next to him, and he was adamant on feeding me, something he didn't have to do – he is literally the sweetest guy to ever walk the Earth. But Sam was also acting strangely, too. I want to comfort her, and figure out what's bouncing around inside that beautiful blonde head of hers, but I don't yet know how to do so. At the same time, I want to admit how I feel to Freddie, but it has to be the right place and the right time. _

Freddie subconsciously leaned over towards Carly, lying against her shoulder. Running his fingers through a lock of her smooth dark brown hair, Freddie finally asked:

"What is going on with you two beautiful girls tonight?"

"I'm certain I have no idea what you're…" Carly began to reply as she gazed towards her shoulder and realized…that Freddie was staring directly into her eyes.

Captured within the surprisingly suave beauty of his delicious brown eyes, Carly stopped for a moment. Her heart began to beat faster, and the butterflies in her stomach followed suit, fluttering as if to nearly explode from within.

_Holy shit, I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. As if he couldn't get any sexier…_

Trying her hardest to correct herself so she could speak coherently, Carly replied:

"Nothing is wrong, Freddie. I promise."

"Mmmmkay," Freddie answered, still somewhat not convinced. "I won't keep digging for an answer if you don't want me to." Rising from the couch, Freddie walked towards his bedroom.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get ready for bed, Carly…it's nearly 11:00," he added, rubbing the back of his neck as he closed the door.

Sitting by herself, in what felt like deafening silence, Carly began to cry, albeit softly. It was as if there was some sort of awkward rift between the three of them, as they were literally separated physically. She immediately noticed the subtlety of her symbolism – she was stuck right in the center, between Freddie, who was in his bedroom, and Sam, who was still in theirs. Using her shirt sleeve to dry her tears, Carly continued to sit on the couch, pulling her knees closer to her chest, as if to attempt to curl into a ball. She felt as though it would be best if she allowed Sam to sleep in their bedroom by herself tonight, regardless of how much she wanted to cuddle up towards her and comfort her. Something was definitely racing through her friend's otherwise unpredictable mind, but she wanted to give Sam a bit of space tonight so she could sort through it on her own. Carly finally decided to loosen her body and attempt to sleep on the couch, just for tonight. Grabbing a blanket and pillow from the nearby closet, Carly tried her hardest to feign sleep, for her thoughts wouldn't give her a break.

_I feel like tonight would be the best chance I'll have to tell him how I feel…with Sam asleep in our bedroom, and Freddie sleeping in his, I wouldn't have to worry about Sam possibly hearing me admit my love for him. Part of me kinda believes that the reason why she's acting so strangely is because she still loves him, too…but that's silly – they broke up – even though it was mutually. But still, I don't want to disregard any feelings she may have by openly admitting my own with her being present. It'll have to be now or never._

Carly, unable to sleep, rose from the couch, and approached Freddie's bedroom door. Glancing at her Pear Phone, she noticed it was nearly 1:00 AM. She opted to knock softly at his door, but immediately retracted the idea – even though Sam was a very deep sleeper, hearing a knock at a door could possibly awaken her, and she didn't want to take that chance. Her resolve finally set, Carly twisted the doorknob slowly, and quietly entered his bedroom, silently shutting and locking the door behind her. She immediately noticed that his room was almost completely dark, save for his Pear Phone and laptop charging on the nightstand table beside him. She turned her attention towards Freddie, lying in bed.

_Damn, he is so adorably sexy, curled up in bed like that…_

Carly's mind began to race as she started having second thoughts about what she was about to do.

_No – don't stop now, Carly…you know you love him more than anything, and there's no better chance to tell him!_

Walking towards Freddie, who was sleeping on the left side of his bed, Carly leaned over, and was about to kiss him, but stopped for a moment – to listen to the peaceful sounds of Freddie's subconscious breathing. She was surprised to discover that he doesn't snore. He looked no different tonight as he did the night before, when they fell asleep watching 'Inception' together, and she awoke to his angelically tranquil sleeping. Kissing him softly on the forehead, Carly approached the other side of the bed, which was clearly empty, and stood there for a minute. Quietly sighing, Carly stripped off her shirt and bottoms, and gently crawled into bed beside him.

Slowly inching her way closer towards him, Carly noticed the jolt of goosebumps that prickled her arms and neck. As she put her arm around Freddie, and inched closer to the nape of his sleeping neck, Freddie drowsily awoke. To avoid startling him, Carly immediately kissed his ear and neck softly, to help him gradually awaken.

"Hmm….Carly, what's going on?" He asked, still somewhat drowsy, eyes still slightly heavy from slumber.

Whispering, Carly answered his plea. "_Freddie…I wanted to tell you that…I love you. I love you so much, and I want to prove it…"_

Whispering back, Freddie inquired, strikingly puzzled by her response. "_You love me? Is that what's been bothering you since last night? Why couldn't you tell me?"_

"_Because, I didn't know how," _she answered. "_I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, yet, I didn't want Sam to know…at least, not right now."_

Curling up closer to Carly as they quietly spoke, Freddie began to put his arm around Carly's waist – and immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"_Carly…"_ he started to ask.

"_Freddie,"_ Carly began, answering his partial question. "_I love you…and I finally understood that you're the only guy I could ever love. After all these years of rejecting you, and even briefly dating you, even though it was merely because I loved what you did, and not who you were, I finally realize that I want you…to be my first," _she said, blushing deeply. As she leaned forward to kiss him, Freddie gently rubbed her bare shoulder, and answered:

"_I…love you too, Carly...but are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to make things awkward for Sam…"_

"_Yes, Freddie…I want you, and no other guy, to be my first…I'm completely sure of that,"_ she answered, as she began to unsnap her bra, kissing him more. "_As for Sam, I don't want to make things awkward for her, either. So, we'll have to keep our love between us. We can't make it obvious, at least, not now."_

"_Well, yes, but…"_

"_Freddie – just shut the hell up and kiss me,"_ She retorted as she began kissing him more passionately. Freddie slowly returned her advances, and started kissing her feverishly. As they were intertwined within each other's kisses, Freddie moved his other hand towards Carly's bare and tender stomach, slowly moving downward. Carly enjoyed this tremendously, as shivers began crawling up the small of her back. The more the two of them moved, the harder it became to stop. Carly pulled herself even closer towards Freddie, and allowed his other hand to finish unsnapping her lacy bra, moaning softly into his ear as they continued their feverish kissing.

As Carly gently tossed her bra onto the floor, she began to gently pull Freddie's shirt off. Freddie, as if through instinct, began to pull his sweatpants off, as well, leaving only his boxers on underneath. Pulling him closer towards her bare chest, Carly gently pushed Freddie's face into her bosom. As Freddie began to softly suck and lick her supple breasts and sweet, pink nipples, Carly began to feel an incredibly intense heat between her thighs again. She was growing insanely aroused – and wanted to share every inch of her naked body with the only guy who truly deserved to witness it. Kissing Freddie's neck and bare chest, Freddie began moving his left hand down into Carly's soft panties. Not refusing his motion, Carly allowed him to gently rub her very aroused clit, which caused her already soaked panties to become even wetter.

Noticing that Carly was moaning even more, Freddie began rubbing her clit faster. Not able to hold himself back any longer, Freddie got up out of bed, moved between Carly's beautiful legs, and began pulling her soaked panties off, as if to unwrap a gift that had been long since addressed, but never received. Enjoying every second of their intimacy, Carly began to squeeze her nipples and breasts, biting her lip to avoid screaming. She knew that the two of them had to be as silent as possible.

"_Is this what you want?"_ Freddie whispered as he began to lick and suck her clit gently.

As the erotic heat within her body began to swell even higher, Carly began to squirm within the depth of her erotic ecstasy, noticing that she was getting even wetter as Freddie began to lick her clit faster, fingering her at the same time. Completely enthralled within their intimate rapture, Freddie began kicking his boxers off onto the floor. He knew there was no turning back now.

"_Mmm…fuck yes, Freddie,"_ Carly softly replied.

Fingering her faster, Freddie immediately noticed that he was incredibly hard, and aroused, as well he should be – he was experiencing something amazing with Carly, something that no other guy she's ever met would ever share with her! "_I love you, Carly Shay,"_ he whispered as he continued.

"_I love you too, Freddie Benson…more than anything in the world," _she replied, completely drowning within the ocean of their incredible intimacy. Not able to hold herself back any longer, Carly pulled Freddie from between her legs, and gave him the one sentence he had yearned for her to speak to him all this time:

"_I'm ready…I want you inside me…"_ she said.

"_But wait, don't I need, like, a condom or something?"_ He genuinely asked. He had always cared for Carly's safety, and this moment was definitely no different.

"_It's okay, Freddie…I'm on the pill, and have been for nearly a year,"_ Carly replied, spreading her tender legs open a bit more.

Even further aroused by her revelation, Freddie moved on top Carly gently, and kissed her a bit more as he began to slowly enter her. Not wanting to hurt her, Freddie took this moment very slowly.

"_It's okay…" _Carly said shyly, as her body recoiled slightly from the sudden pain of her hymen breaking.

Taking the utmost care not to be rough with Carly, Freddie began to slowly and rhythmically thrust his hips forward, clutching her gently, while gazing into her eyes. As Carly looked back into his, Freddie began to move a bit faster. The heat, tightness, and immense wetness from within Carly began to drive Freddie completely insane. He had never felt anything like this – he never thought it would feel this good, this intense, this incredible. Grasping her curvaceous hips, Freddie began to thrust even deeper. Hearing Carly moan even more, he realized that the pain she felt had subsided, and she was riding through her pleasure once more.

Wanting to take a different approach, Carly instructed Freddie to lie on his back. She wanted to mount him, and feel him inside her from a different angle. As she climbed on top of him, he leaned forward and kissed her more. As he slid deep inside her once again, they both gasped, as their deeply erotic sighs were met with even more sweet kisses. As Carly began to move faster, her wetness growing more and more intense, Freddie held her even tighter. Suddenly, Freddie felt an immense pressure building within his hips. A rush began to fill his entire body.

"_Carly…I think I'm about to…"_

"_Me too, Freddie," _she replied, panting through her immensely erotic sensations.

"_I want you to cum inside me, Freddie," _she told him, kissing his ear as she began thrusting harder on top of him. Unable to hold themselves back any longer, Carly and Freddie shared an amazingly intense orgasm, as both of their orgasms seemed to converge and intensify. Feeling the incredible euphoria surround them, Carly and Freddie softly collapsed back into his bed, and kissed each other as they snuggled together.

"_I love you,"_ they whispered simultaneously, as they felt drowsiness overtake their eyes. Carly curled up within Freddie's firm and romantic grip as they drifted to sleep within each other's tender embrace. It was a cornucopia of emotions, actions, and words that had been slowly building between the two of them for years, and they had finally exploded at the surface.


	11. iHave Always Loved Her

CHAPTER 11: iHAVE ALWAYS LOVED HER

Drowsily awakening from deep sleep induced by a multiplicity of incredible orgasms, Carly began rubbing her eyes, in an attempt to jolt herself back to full consciousness. Glancing towards her shoulder, she noticed that Freddie, still naked, and somewhat sweaty from their erotic consummation, was still asleep next to her, his face cradled into her tender bosom. Caressing his soft hair, Carly smiled, her heart beating softly. Subconsciously, she realized that the sensual moment they shared was undoubtedly inevitable – they had known each other for years, and their love, as well as their subtle cravings for intimacy, had only grown over time. After all the effort Carly spent trying to find love, be it with Griffin, or Kyle, or any other guy, she failed to pay attention to the fact that the man she should have fallen in love with had been by her side all along. In retrospect, she was grateful for her failed attempts at love, for had she not experienced romantic frustration with other guys, she would never have realized what true love could feel like.

Grabbing for her Pear Phone, she unlocked it and gazed at the digital clock. It read _**5:45 AM.**_

"_Shit, I need to go back to the couch before Sam wakes up! If she finds me in bed with Freddie..."_

Attempting to get out of bed, Carly slowly tried to lift Freddie's gentle and sleeping face from between her breasts as she gently slid away. She didn't want to wake him, but she also knew that she had to leave his bedroom without any sudden noises. Stroking his sexy face and chest one more time, she leaned over and kissed Freddie quickly and softly on the lips. Mouthing the words _"I love you!"_, aware that he was still sleeping and couldn't see her, Carly rose from the bed, and began to put her clothes back on. As she rustled around in the dark, attempting to get dressed, Freddie slowly began to awaken.

"_Mmm...what's up, Carly?" _he whispered, the drowsiness still quite heavy in his eyes.

"_It's almost 6 AM, Freddie! I don't want Sam to find me in here with you! I'm going back out to the couch, so she'll assume I slept there last night,"_ she whispered in reply.

Somewhat disappointed by her revelation, Freddie rose from his bed and gently grasped her by the arm as she finished getting dressed.

_"I fucking love you, Carly...more than anything in the world,"_ he whispered as he rubbed his drowsy eyes. Noticing his nakedness, Freddie sat up in bed a bit straighter, folding his knees.

"_I love you too, Freddie – and we'll have to tell Sam at some point, but we have to wait...gosh, this is so complicated..." _Carly replied softly, turning around to kiss him passionately once again. Freddie, not one to turn down a kiss, especially from a woman so beautiful, gently clutched her, cupping his hands behind her neck, and kissed her back just as deeply. Savoring the soft and tender sweetness of Carly's kisses, he released his grasp as she began putting her pants back on. As she slid her Pear Phone back into her pocket, Carly slowly left the room, quietly opening and shutting Freddie's door. Awash with romantic ecstasy, Carly collapsed onto the couch, and wrapped herself in the blanket she had left there. Freddie did the same, collapsing back into bed, as if they were mentally linked by their actions.

"_Damn, that was awesome."_

The exact same sentiment crossed both Carly and Freddie's mind at the exact same time, as if sharing their thoughts and feelings telepathically, a mental phenomenon often caused by true love. Falling back asleep, in a bid to regain a bit of energy before classes began at 10:00, Freddie curled back up, catching the gentle scent of Carly's Coconut Shampoo on his pillow. Hell, it may as well be an aphrodisiac for him, as the subtlety of the aroma aided him in his request to fall back asleep.

_"Carly Shay really is something else,"_ he thought briefly. _"A girl in a class completely by herself." _

Before she could drift back into sleep for a couple of hours, Carly retrieved her Pear Phone from her pocket, and began typing a text – to Freddie:

You are so amazing, Freddie Benson. My heart belongs to you. 3 3

Smiling, Carly slid her Pear Phone back into her pocket as she drifted off to sleep once again. She was immediately greeted by romantic dreams of her and Freddie, as though her mind was reminding her subconsciously of the depth of the love she had rekindled with Freddie after all this time – as well as the awkwardness of being able to keep their romantic reunion a secret from Sam, for the time being. As much as Carly hated keeping things from either Freddie _or_ Sam, she thought about her blonde-headed best friend, and the feelings and thoughts that must be swimming around inside her own heart and mind. Samantha Puckett was, and _always will be_, important to Carly – just as important to her as Freddie. She couldn't manage without both of them in her life, and she'd simply go insane without either of them.

Rolling onto her side while still in bed, Sam began to stir. Drowsily reaching for her Pear Phone on the nearby nightstand table, she immediately noticed that her bed was strangely empty. Using her other hand to check for another sleeping individual, Sam was surprised to discover that there wasn't one.

_"Hmm – I guess Carly decided to sleep on the couch or something," _she thought to herself as she unlocked her Pear Phone to check the time. The digital clock read _**7:25 AM. **__"I hope that bubbly brunette is okay...I know yesterday was just chock full of awkwardness and silence and whatnot."_

Summoning the strength to rise out of her cozy bed, Sam turned on her lamp and slid her feet into a pair of nearby socks. Leaving her and Carly's bedroom, she approached the Living Room. Glancing off to the side, she saw that Carly had indeed fallen asleep on the couch.

"_I honestly don't know what the hell I'd do without this chick,"_ Sam contemplated as she quietly opened the Fridge. Grabbing a small bottle of Orange Juice, she twisted off the cap and took a sip, then proceeded to sit down on the floor, near Carly, in front of the couch. Gazing at her sleeping friend, Sam smiled gratefully. Carly really was the best thing she had in her life. Had she never met her, she'd likely have ended up in Juvie indefinitely – or worse. Watching Carly sleep was probably the closest thing Sam had ever come to witnessing true tranquility – Carly appeared to be an angel, almost as if she possessed another form whilst sleeping.

Leaning forward, Sam gently nuzzled Carly, barely rubbing the tip of her nose against Carly's. Being fully awake, Sam decided to do something to pass the time. After all, she had an hour or so to kill before classes began. _"Fuck it, I'll make some breakfast."_


	12. iHit the Books

CHAPTER 12: iHIT THE BOOKS

Awakening to the enlightening melody of birds chirping outside of his window, Freddie grabbed his Pear Phone and checked the time. His clock read _**8:50 AM.**_ Yawning and stretching, his mind still romantically engulfed in thoughts of Carly and her tender, gorgeous body, he redressed, opened his door and approached the bathroom. On his way through the Living Room, he spotted Sam out of his peripheral vision, messing with dishes in the kitchen. Still attempting to wake up, he immediately asked her a question:

"Sam? What are you up to so early?"

"It's not really that early, Freddacino, and besides, I'm sure you could use some breakfast as much as me and Carly," she replied, stirring pancake batter. Upon further observation, Freddie also noticed that his nose caught the aroma of meat and eggs – Sam had apparently already begun scrambling eggs and frying (naturally, knowing Sam) bacon on the stove. A bit surprised, and impressed, Freddie stood by for a moment.

"Wow, Sam – I had no idea you knew how to cook!"

"Well, of course," she answered. "With my mom always doing everything else _but_ feeding me as I was growing up, I kinda had to learn to be self-reliant. Spencer gave me some cooking lessons here and there." Pouring silver dollar-sized amounts of batter into the other idle frying pan, Sam stopped for a brief moment to sip on her Orange Juice. "Carly should be awake any minute now," she implied.

"I'm kinda already awake, Miss Puckett," Carly stated, yawning and stretching on the couch. "Kinda hard to sleep with the smell of food drifting in the air...speaking of which, where did you learn how to..."

"Spencer," Sam and Freddie answered in unison.

"Okay, kinda makes sense now."

Walking into the bathroom and shutting the door, Freddie began to brush his teeth.

_I had no idea Sam knew how to cook like that. Then again, she learned from Spencer, so that does say quite a bit. _

Rinsing out the sink, Freddie once again grabbed his Pear Phone from his pocket, to check his schedule:

**CPT-120: Introduction to Computer Circuitry – MWF 12 PM – 2:45 PM**

**CPT-230: Advanced Robotics – MW 3:15 PM – 5:00 PM**

**ENG-101: Literature and Linguistics – TUE/THUR 10 AM – 12:30 PM**

**MAT-240: College Algebra and Statistics – TUE/THUR 1:00 PM – 3:15 PM**

**CPT-100: Introduction to Programming – TUE/THUR 3:45 PM – 5:30 PM**

_Hmm...class schedule isn't that bad, really,_ he thought, as he prepared to take a shower. As Carly heard the shower water cascading from behind the bathroom wall, instinct prompted her to check her Pear Phone to review her daily schedule. Unlocking it, she checked her campus e-mail:

**ART-130: Art Appreciation – MW 10 AM – 11:35 AM**

**PHO-140: Digital Photography – MWF 12 PM – 2:15 PM**

**FRE-120: French Grammar and Language – MW 3:00 PM – 4:30 PM**

**MAT-160: College Algebra – MW 5:00 PM – 6:00 PM**

**ENG-145: American Literature – TUE/THUR 9:45 AM – 12:30 PM**

**CER-133: Introduction to Ceramics – TUE/THUR 1:30 PM – 3:00 PM**

_Damn it, _she thought. _I have a morning class every day except Friday! _Walking into her and Sam's bedroom to grab some fresh clothes and her hairbrush, she sat down on the bed and began brushing her hair. With the ambient sounds of Freddie in the shower combined with Sam cooking diligently in the kitchen, Carly's thoughts began to drift as her brush gently pulled through her hair.

_This is only going to get more and more complicated...Damn it, I love Freddie, more than anything, and I couldn't bare to lose him...but I also love Sam...she's practically my sister, for fucking sake! It's really a Catch-22...I know telling Sam will ease the awkwardness, but at the same time, telling her will also make things awkward for me and Freddie. Oh, the tangled web of a love triangle..._

Hearing the shower water shut off, she scooped up her clothes and waited on the couch. Actually watching Sam cook breakfast granted Carly a bit of ease. She wasn't used to seeing Sam be productive in any stretch of the imagination, and witnessing her culinary efforts afforded Carly even more confidence in Sam's multitude of skills. "Breakfast should be done soon, kid," Sam reported, as she began stacking Silver-dollar Pancakes on a plate near the stove. The bacon and eggs were already done, and waiting, covered in foil.

Behind Sam on the counter, there was even more delicious food – a bowl of sliced fruits – Apples, Pears, and Strawberries. As Carly began to smile through her conflicted feelings and thoughts, mostly thinking about how amazing her best friend and rekindled lover were, for a handful of different reasons, Freddie emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, wearing Black Jeans and a yellow CHURCH PANTS Penny Tee. Carly had forgotten just how many of those Penny Tees they had actually made together, with all of those little kids from Saint Mary's.

"Your turn, my dar...I mean, Carly," Freddie said, almost stumbling over his own words. Shooting him an intense glare, being grateful that Sam's back was conveniently turned, she entered the bathroom. "Thank you, Freddie..." she replied, through clenched teeth, trying her best not to be mad at him for nearly waving a giant verbal red flag in front of Sam. She was at least thankful that he caught himself...

Sitting on the couch, tying his shoes, Freddie was even more impressed with Sam's culinary skills – ergo, he was growing hungrier to actually _eat_ the food. As Sam continued toiling in the kitchen, waiting for Carly to emerge from the shower so they could eat together, she also took a moment to check her own schedule on her Pear Phone:

**CUL-130: Introduction to Culinary Studies – MWF 12:30 PM – 2:00 PM**

**CUL-235: Culinary Skills and Development – MW 2:30 PM – 4:45 PM**

**MAT-160: College Algebra- MW 5:00 PM – 6:00 PM**

**ENG-140: World Literature I – TUE/THUR 11:00 AM – 1:00 PM**

**CUL-235 (LAB) – TUE/THUR 1:30 PM – 2:30 PM**

**ENG-220: Modern Creative Writing – TUE/THUR 3:00 PM – 4:30 PM**

_I hope they're smart enough to figure out what my Major is now,_ she thought to herself. _After so many years of having to cook for myself, given Spencer's lessons, I thought it easiest to eventually develop a career in Culinary Arts. Kinda ironic, really...Carly's majoring in Digital Arts, and I'm in Culinary Arts. Even through college curriculum, she and I are more like sisters than anything. _

Taking a moment to sit down and relax for a minute, given that she and Freddie had to wait on Carly to finish showering anyway, Sam chose to recline on the couch, next to Freddie. Exhaling a deep sigh, as if to be exhausted, Sam turned her gaze slowly towards Freddie, giving him a subtle smile as he browsed his Pear Phone.

_ Damn, with Carly in the shower, I may not have a better chance to tell Freddie how I feel...unless I want to wait it out a bit longer...no! Wait until she leaves for class, then open up to him!_

"How art thou feeling, Miss Puckett?" Freddie inquired, his gaze turned to her. He suddenly realized that they haven't said much to each other in the past couple of days, and he was eager to discover why. Even though they did mutually break up, they still, in most ways, love each other. After all, their love never actually died. Rather, they put it on hold, until she "got a little more normal" and he "got a little more _abnormal". _

_ Wait a second...! _Freddie thought. _Could that be why Sam has been so quiet lately? She still...loves me? Well, I mean, I do kinda still love her, too, but I also love Carly...but, at the same time, Sam and I never stopped...aw, damn it! Us "mutually" breaking up was merely our way of subconsciously admitting that we actually love each other! Well, I mean, I knew that already, but...damn it, fucking love triangles!_

Acting upon what felt like romantic impulse, Freddie inched closer towards Sam on the couch. At first, she didn't notice his subtle motion. Realizing this, he moved even closer, until he could wrap his arm around her. His sudden urge to cuddle caught her otherwise unacknowledged attention. Sam could feel her face growing hot...she knew she was blushing. Trying her best to conceal it, she shyly turned away, then turned back towards Freddie. Suddenly_, _she immediately saw that his deep brown eyes were caught right into the entrancing gaze of her own eyes. Time seemed to perpetually freeze for a moment, as neither of them could summon the ability to speak.

"I need to tell you something," they both said, as if having read each other's minds before speaking.

"No, you first, Sam..." Freddie answered.

"Freddie...I...," Sam began. "I..."

"I still love you," they replied in unison. Leaning into one another, Sam and Freddie shared the deepest, sexiest, and most romantic kiss of their lives, all of which seemed to occur within 30 seconds. It was so…sweet, tender, and _intense_, almost as if it was meant to be. Indulging in their romantic exchange, caught within each other's soft embrace, the two finally realized something – they were never supposed to – _meant to_ – break up in the first place. They were _meant_ to have stayed together.


	13. i'M Lost Without You

CHAPTER 13: i'M LOST WITHOUT YOU

_"Freddie, I..."_ Sam began to whisper softly, as they slowly finished their brief spontaneity of intense kissing. _"No need to explain, Sam," _he replied. _"I know we broke up a while back, not because we didn't love each other, but only because we felt we had nothing in common...well, it's obvious that we have very much in common now."_

"_Because we live together? How does that count?" _she asked, somewhat confused. 

_"It's not solely that we live together, but because we've taken the next step in our lives, collectively,"_ he answered, holding her hand. _"How else do you explain the fact that all three of us ended up as roommates? I know we didn't plan on it – it's a sign, a sign that we should stick together, and that we never should have broken up for such a ridiculous reason."_

Calming down, and holding Freddie a bit closer, Sam rested her head on his shoulder, gripping his forearm with both hands. She stared up into his beautiful eyes again, and asked: _"You know I love you, right? I never stopped loving you...quite frankly, I'm completely lost without you, Freddie Benson..."_

"_Wow...that's the first time you've ever used my full name, Sam."_

Leaning up towards him, she kissed his cheek. _"You're the only guy who's never let me down...who's never turned his back on me...the only guy who has never hurt me...you've always been there, and you never lost faith in me, even when I was a complete asshole towards you,"_ she admitted, slowly growing teary-eyed. Freddie nuzzled her nose with his, and wiped her tears gently. _"Sam, I know that. Despite everything we've been through since we were younger, part of me couldn't let you go, because part of me knew that, somewhere inside me, I cared about you, and I didn't want to see you hurt anymore."_

Sighing deeply, Sam continued to hold him, while he gently caressed her face and neck, playing with strands of her soft, blonde hair. _"What about Carly?"_ she interjected.

_"What about her?"_ he replied. _"We...can't tell her...not yet – Carly is important to both of us, and..."_

"_And what?" _she asked.

"_I...I don't want to disregard her feelings, but at the same time, I won't ignore ours, either,"_ he answered, kissing her softly. _"We'll eventually have to come clean about the fact that we still love each other..."_ he continued.

"_True enough...say, remember back at Troubled Waters, when you put yourself on the spot during our iCarly Webcast, and you grabbed me and kissed me, Live, in front of possibly millions?"_she inquired.

__

_"Of course I remember,"_ he answered. _"Why do you ask?"_

"_That was the downright sexiest thing you've ever done...the sexiest thing any guy has ever done with me."_

Sitting upright once again, granting some comfortable distance between her and Freddie, Sam combed her hair straight with her fingers. In an innocent attempt to look busy and inconspicuous, she began toying with her Pear Phone as Carly exited the bathroom from her shower. Wearing a dark green skirt and a red blouse, she approached her two friends, who awaited her. Checking her Pear Phone to gauge her spare time, she noted that it was **9:25 AM. **

"Well, if the two of you are still hungry, I know I still am!" she exclaimed, sitting on the couch between them. During that split moment, Carly was completely oblivious to her blatant symbolism – she was literally, as well as mentally, and emotionally, the only worry on Sam's and Freddie's mind. 

"_I have to tell Carly at some point, that I still love Sam,"_ Freddie immediately thought. _"But, if I did that, I would also have to admit to Sam that I fell back in love with Carly...aw, fuck..."_

Getting up from the couch, the trio headed towards the kitchen to briefly eat breakfast – the rather ambrosial brunch that Sam surprised both of them with. Being a proper gentleman, Freddie allowed Sam and Carly to fill their plates first. Standing aside, he realized, through watching both of them from a distance, that he loved both of them equally, and for practically the same reasons. Both of them were beautiful to him, for numerous reasons – the most beautiful two women he has known, or will _ever_ know. Sam and Carly are, in his eyes, true goddesses, the feminine Yin and Yang that granted him balance. No two women could ever be as precious to him as they are. The epiphany made Freddie smile, out of pure gratitude. 

Sitting down on the couch to eat together, nobody could say a single word, for what seemed like an eternity, even though only ten minutes had elapsed. After the gulf of silence had washed over them, a question was finally made:

"So, what are your schedules like?" Carly inquired, munching a piece of bacon. 

"Mine's not honestly that bad," Sam replied, eating a forkful of pancake. Swallowing, she continued. "I thankfully don't have my first class until after 12, though."

"Now that you mention it, Sam, mine doesn't start until 12 noon _exactly_," Freddie added, quietly gulping a mouthful of juice. 

"Well, looks like I'm the only one who hits the books bright and early!" Carly exclaimed, wiping her mouth. "I have a 9:45 on Tuesday and Thursday, and a 10:00 on Monday and Wednesday."

"That kinda sucks," Sam and Freddie replied in unison. They always did have a habit of finishing each other's sentences, or stating the exact same thing at the exact same time.

Checking the time once again, the clock read **9:41 AM.** "Speaking of which, I'd better be off – don't want to be late on my first day of college!" Carly chirped, dashing to the kitchen to clean her dishes. Scooping up her Orange COOKIE MISCHIEF Jacket, Bookbag, and a Banana, she hugged Sam and Freddie, and headed for the door. "Good luck on your first day! See ya later! And thanks for breakfast Sam – twas delicious!" she exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

Sitting together, alone in the apartment, Sam and Freddie collectively exhaled, as if relieved. Grabbing their dishes to clean up, Freddie walked towards the kitchen sink. Sam, as if on a leash, joined him.

"You don't have to..." Freddie began.

"Nonsense," Sam interjected. "Besides, I cooked, didn't I? I can't leave you with all the clean-up." Reaching for a brush to help scrub the dishes, Sam immediately noticed that Freddie was also reaching for the exact same brush, and as such, her hand was directly on top of his. Turning around to kiss her, they began washing dishes, yet not speaking a word. It was almost as if they began to fully understand each other on a subconscious level. Then again, their adorable yet obnoxious habit of saying the same things at the same time was early evidence of that. Wanting to help, but also not wanting to be in his way, Sam stepped aside, and allowed Freddie to be the gentleman she already knew him to be. Instead of standing next to him, she merely stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest, cradling her head against his back. Such a simple notion was comforting, for both of them. 

"I love you, Samantha Puckett," Freddie said, reaching back with his free hand to caress her shoulder. 

"I love you too, Freddie Benson," Sam replied, kissing the back of his neck. Both of them realized that they were simply inseparable – that their "break up" earlier on only made their love for one another even stronger than it was back then. Sam's botched attempt at joining The Training Brothers with Freddie, or Freddie not being able to stealthily smuggle in ham to her incarcerated relatives were only small tokens of a much larger love that had been brewing beneath the surface. 

"You know that we'll eventually have to tell Carly, right?" Freddie reminded her as he began drying the dishes. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sam answered, gently squeezing his arm lovingly. "We already know _what_ we have to do – but _when_ we have to do it is a totally different matter...we simply wait for that moment." Helping Freddie organize the dishware, the two sat back on the couch, cuddled up once again. Sliding her Pear Phone out of her pocket to check for Text Messages, Sam noted the time: **10:05 AM. **

"Neither of us has a class until 12. Wanna kill some time?" She asked, holding him close. 

"Well, sure," Freddie answered. "But what did you have in..."

Not allowing him to utter another word, Sam grabbed Freddie tenderly and began kissing him even more passionately than earlier. She began to develop a craving for Freddie's kisses – she noticed that the more she kissed him, the sweeter the kisses would taste. Not rejecting her advances, Freddie held her tight and returned her kisses with even more passionate ones. Embroiled within their romance, the two melted into the couch, curled within one another.


	14. iHave to Tell Them

**CHAPTER 14: iHAVE TO TELL THEM**

Lying on the couch, curled up next to Sam, Freddie held her close and lightly kissed her forehead. Caressing the soft curls of her blonde hair, Freddie's mind began to wander...and wonder, about the peculiar romantic situation he was currently in. Glancing over at Sam, who was holding Freddie with every ounce of love her body could give, his feelings and thoughts began to grow more and more conflicted.

_Shit,_ Freddie thought. _This is one hell of a situation I put myself in. I can't be honest with one without hurting the other, but at the same time, I love both of these girls equally...I could never turn my back on either Carly or Sam. Granted, I know Sam and I are really meant to be together, but Carly and I still had unresolved feelings that never got addressed when I "broke up" with her over a year ago. Goddamn it._

Stroking his face, Sam gazed up at him. "Love, are you okay?" she asked, smiling at him. To see Samantha Puckett smile genuinely, much less through her own acknowledgment of romance made her smiles that much more precious to Freddie. It was as if her cold, icy exterior had melted away, to reveal the true Samantha underneath. Part of him felt as though Sam had always wanted him to be the one to melt that superficial exterior, to be the only guy to see her true self, her loving self.

"I'm fine, baby..." Freddie replied, not completely sure if his conflicted psyche had trickled through his stifled response. Sitting up, he began to stretch as he checked the time. **11:20 AM. **Still grasping onto him, Sam sat up next to him, and began kissing his neck, nuzzling him tenderly. _"I have a surprise for you..."_ she whispered into his ear, nibbling it gently as she slowly stood up, staring at him with a feverishly erotic gaze in her beautiful topaz-colored eyes.

"What's that?" he asked, slightly curious.

Pressing a finger to his lips, she simply replied _"shhhh..."_ as she slowly peeled her shirt off, revealing something that Freddie had never truly witnessed before – the beauty of Samantha's adorable stomach and wonderfully supple breasts, which were still cradled softly within her purple lace bra. Kneeling down, she began rubbing her breasts against Freddie's crotch as she massaged his thighs. Eliciting a soft moan from his mouth, she continued by unsnapping her bra as it slowly fell to the floor at his feet. Leaning upward to gaze into his soft brown eyes, Sam began to squeeze her breasts and nipples gently, and Freddie visually absorbed every inch of them. 

_Damn – they are so...fucking gorgeous..._

The gentle combination of Samantha's silky, cream-colored breasts and pink nipples, which were already astoundingly erect, aroused Freddie immensely. Noticing his arousal, Sam stood up and smothered her tender bosom into his face. "You can suck them..." she said to him, rubbing his crotch with her hands. As Freddie leaned forward to suck on her sweet, pink nipples, his mind began to realize that he had dreamt of this moment for so long, even when he and Sam were not on anything close to romantic terms. The creamy taste of her nipples and the amazing softness of her breasts drove his arousal even higher.

As Freddie continued to explore Samantha's upper body, Sam grasped at Freddie _below_ the waist, and began to unbuckle his belt. Not refusing her motions, Freddie began sucking even harder, twirling his tongue around her nipples even faster. Pulling off Freddie's jeans, she began to stroke him through his boxers slowly and tenderly, wrapping both hands around him. She could smell the sweet aroma of his arousal through his boxers, and didn't feel like making him wait any longer. Peeling them off, she began sucking slowly, taking all of him into her mouth, massaging his balls with her left hand, and grasping him with her right. All Freddie could summon the strength to do was moan softly, as he began to melt within her erotic motions. He had never felt anything like this before, and Sam had taken to him as though she had desired to do so for years.

"Damn – you taste so fucking good, baby..." Sam admitted as she continued sucking and licking. She could instantly tell that he was graciously enjoying every second of it, and that he also had been craving it, as she had been. Going further, she began getting a bit more sloppy and sensual, using even more saliva, making noises that caused Freddie to moan with each and every suckling of her sweet, warm mouth and soft, hot tongue. Massaging his balls even more, Sam began to move her head even faster, deep-throating him each and every time she moved back downward. 

"Oooh...I fucking love you, Samantha Puckett," Freddie managed to say through his intensely erotic moaning. 

"I...fucking...love...you...too...Freddie," Sam replied, speaking in-between her mouth's erotic motions, not wanting to stop to speak coherently, so that she could maintain Freddie's pleasure. Feeling his body grow more and more tense, Sam began to suck even faster.

"You...can...cum...in...my...mouth...baby," she managed to say through her rhythmic sucking. Not able to hold himself back any longer, Freddie grasped her juicy breasts, and exploded into Samantha's tender mouth, his body temporarily seizing from intense orgasmic rapture. As her mouth began to overflow with Freddie's hot, soft, and surprisingly sweet liquid, Sam began to swallow it, though she could not do so all at once...

_Damn – he came so fucking much!"_

Wiping her mouth, she stood up to kiss him tenderly, as he began to kiss her back feverishly, though still not physically able to stand up. 

_Fuck, I can get used to this! _ They both thought collectively, yet separately. Ignoring the intense heat and insatiable wetness between her legs, Sam began to put her bra and shirt back on, noticing that the clock read **11:45 AM. ** "We'll call that the 'appetizer', sweetie," she stated as she kissed him on the forehead. Winking at him, she gazed into his eyes, which were still overflowing with the afterglow of his orgasm. "I'm saving the 'main course' for later tonight..." she said, teasingly rubbing herself through her jeans, giving him a bit of incentive. Kissing her more as he regained the ability to stand up, he began to redress himself. 

"You – no, we – are fucking amazing, honey," he said sweetly as he held her close.

"I know that, babe," she replied, reaching over to grab her jacket and bookbag. Kissing him again for a moment, she grabbed her Pear Phone from the table and started towards the door. 

"I love you, and I'll see you this afternoon, baby!" she exclaimed as she exited to head to class. Sitting back down on the couch, burying his face into his hands, Freddie suddenly realized that, not only did he love both of these women more than anything or anyone else in the world – but he also acknowledged the fact that the both of them were insatiably erotic. Not able to keep himself wound up within his own self-created love triangle any longer, he grasped for his Pear Phone, and began typing a Text Message:

I want to talk to you – tonight. It's important.

**Sent to: Shay, Carly; Puckett, Sam.**


	15. iRekindle a Bond

**CHAPTER 15: iREKINDLE A BOND**

Sitting in her Digital Photography class, awaiting the arrival of her Professor, Carly's Pear Phone vibrated in her jeans pocket. Pulling it out, she unlocked it and saw:

Text Message From: Freddie (3) Benson:

I want to talk to you – tonight. It's important. 

Intrigued by his sense of unusual urgency, Carly replied by typing:

Why? What's up, sweetheart? 

Setting her phone onto the circular-shaped table in front of her, she gazed around the auditorium-esque lecture hall. The room was arranged much like an amphitheater, almost funnel-shaped in appearance. Circuitous tables were organized on each level, with a Projector Screen, Dry Erase Board, and Podium at the very bottom, centered in the middle. The room was very spacious, and seemed to be able to comfortably seat about 50 students. Rhythmically tapping her fingers on the table in anticipation, she noticed through her peripheral vision that someone had taken a seat next to her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a flash of red hair – a very familiar flash of red hair. 

"Hi, Carly...I didn't know you were a student here...it's been a while since we last saw – or spoke – to one another," she said.

"Who are..._Missy Robinson_?" Carly exclaimed, both surprised and quite shocked to see her former best friend at the same college as she, much less the _exact same class_. "Hi..um...how are you? How've you been?" she asked, with a deep sense of reservation and cautious demeanor. 

"More or less, I've been okay," Missy answered. "Ever since I went on that cruise for the "School at Sea" Program, and I spent time away from Ridgeway, I began to do some deep soul-searching," she continued, turning to face Carly.

"After we pretty much broke all ties with each other, I began to realize how lonely my life became. It didn't take me long to notice how many friendships I had ruined by being selfish and conniving – long story short, I've wanted to ask you to forgive me for the things I did to you and to Sam, and, even though I know you and Sam are still very much sister-like, I desperately want to mend fences with you, and hopefully, we can be friends again," Missy explained, a small tear growing in the corners of her eyes.

Noticing that her former friend had fully opened up to her, practically emptying her soul onto her lap, Carly leaned forward to hug Missy. The amount of courage it took to finally admit these things to Carly revealed the fact that Missy was actually being honest with her, for once.

_After all this time, _Carly thought,_ she tells me these things. I admire her need to come clean, and acknowledge her honesty, but I'm not exactly sure I can fully trust her again. Not after what she tried to do to me and Sam. I can forgive, but I can't really forget. Not something that deceitful._

"It's so kind of you to finally admit all of this to me," Carly replied, hugging her former friend. "I always wondered what would happen if we were to ever cross paths again." Crying and sniffling a bit, Missy began to pose another question to Carly:

"Do you think...you could find it in your heart to forgive me? I regret what I've done, and I can't stand not being friends with you – quite frankly, I need _true_ friends at this point, and after Ridgeway, I really don't have any." 

"Well, I can't stay mad at you forev-" Carly began to declare as her Pear Phone vibrated again. Freddie must have replied to her text. Removing it from her pocket, she read his message:

Nothing's wrong, honey – I just need to get something off my chest :) 

His short yet sweet reply briefly made Carly smile and blush. Turning her attention back to Missy, she reiterated herself. "I can't stay angry at you, Missy – even if I wanted to. I also respect your honesty, and even though I can't forget the fact that you tried to sabotage my friendship with Sam, I do _forgive_ you for it," she stated. "And because I can't burn this bridge, I'd rather let our past be the water underneath it – I'd love to give our friendship another try," she explained.

Smiling, all Missy could manage to do was shed more tears. The pain of her loneliness had finally flooded to the surface. She had been emotionally drowning within her own self-inflicted depression since she left Ridgeway, and she finally felt as though Carly had become her Life Jacket once again. She finally understood that even though Carly had grown into a true woman since their time apart, her disposition and ability to reason hadn't changed a bit. She was still a sweet, caring, and fun person, a person that she never should have tried to betray through her selfish naivete. 

_I never should have tried taking her away from Sam,_she thought to herself. _The cost of doing so was too high. By attempting to split her apart from Sam, I caused her to drift away from me, at a time when I desperately needed a friend the most._

"Thank you, Carly...so much," Missy replied, wiping her tears with her shirt sleeve. "I only wish I could apologize to Sam, too."

Turning to face forward, Carly pocketed her Pear Phone. "That's a sweet gesture, Missy, but I think Sam would probably attempt to choke you before she could forgive you – she _can_ forgive and forget, but it completely depends upon _what_ she's having to forget, or _whom _she's having to forgive," Carly answered, as she pulled out her PearBook from her bookbag to prepare for notetaking. "Let's start small, shall we? We should rebuild our own fence before we try to ask Sam to do the same. I love her like a sister, but I also know how she is with certain people," Carly said. "How about we trade numbers? Communicate via Text for now? If Sam sees me with you, she'd..." 

"Probably kill me, I know," Missy responded. "Sure, that's fine – my number is 592-0139."

"Okay," Carly said, adding the number to her Pear Phone contact list. "Mine is 574-"

"-4842. I know, I saw it on your Splashface page," Missy interjected. 

_This chick got my phone number from my Splashface Page instead of asking me first? That's not creepy,_ Carly thought. 

Meanwhile, as Sam was sitting patiently in her Culinary Studies class, waiting for the seats to fill, Sam pondered Freddie's rather cryptic Text Message: "I need to talk to you – tonight. It's important." She replied by saying: What's going on, baby? :3

Her Pear Phone practically vibrated immediately, as Freddie responded:

Nothing at all, babe – just want to get something off my chest :) 

Relieved, she smiled, slid her phone back into her pocket, unzipped her bookbag, and grabbed a notebook and pen. She began to daydream about what she had done not even an hour ago – how she had gotten intimate with Freddie, something she had _never _done with _any other guy_ before, as well as how much it really turned her on. It felt as though the more she thought of the depth of her arousal, the slower the clock seemed to advance. She honestly couldn't wait to see him again later on that evening, so she could eagerly finish what she started. Nobody had _ever_ aroused her – be it romantically _or _sexually – as much as Freddie does. Quickly fishing her Pear Phone from her pocket, she sent him a text back: 

I love you, baby – so much. And you're damn sexy. 3 3 I can't fucking wait to see you tonight, pun intended ;) :3

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Sam quickly turned around, expecting to see her Professor walking in. Much to her surprise, it wasn't her Professor at all – but someone else...someone she knew – and despised – all too well.

_What the fuck is she doing here? _Sam thought. 

"Oh – hey, Samantha!" Melanie chirped, as she approached her sister. "I had no idea you were here at Seattle University too! Let me guess – your Major is Culinary Arts, too?" she asked.

_Great – not only is she here at the same damn college as me, but she's also in the same fucking Degree Program...jeez, twins do think alike...perhaps a little __too__ alike, for my tastes._

"Yep," Sam said dryly. "You got it, sis." Sitting down next to Sam, Melanie combed her hair gently with her hand, and glanced at her twin sister. She then said something to Sam that neither of them expected to hear. 

"Sam? Why do you hate me so much?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied, trying to ignore her sister's verbal inquiry.

"Denial doesn't suit you, Samantha," Melanie retorted. "You've avoided me ever since we were old enough to realize that we were even related – and I never understood why. You know that I love you, don't you? You're my twin sister, after all. I never quite grasped the reason for your hostility."

_ Damn, this bitch is completely clueless._ Sam thought, sarcastically. _I can't believe she doesn't know why I can't stand her ass._

"Melanie," Sam began. "I can't stand you because..." 

"Because why?" she interrupted. "What possible reason could there be for a woman to hate her only twin sister, when that very same sister only tries to love and support her?"

"Because, Melanie...because you're better than me. At everything. You always have been," Sam replied, trying her best to keep her jealously under control. 

Laughing softly to herself, Melanie quickly responded to her sister's ludicrous claim. "Sam – I'm not better than you, at all – I was just raised differently than you, with different circumstances," she explained.

"Truth is, the only reason why we've had a divide is because I was raised by a different family. Our mother, Pam, thought that she made a mistake by not raising you the way you deserved to be. So, she gave me up for adoption to avoid making the same "mistake" twice. We were both too young to remember it," she continued. "But I'm not better than you any more than you're better than me – we actually balance each other out, believe it or not," she stated. "In essence, you're the peanut butter to my jelly, the Yin to my Yang. I wouldn't be who I am without you – and the same can be said of who you are today." 

_She does have a point, really,_ Sam pondered.

"Okay," Sam answered. "Suppose that is true – why should we even bother to try to become closer as sisters, then? After all this time of being apart?"

Swallowing hard, Melanie answered her sister. "Because – whether you realize it or not, I miss my sister. I miss you, Sam. I love you, so much, and I just want us to share the type of bond that sisters are meant to. Is that asking so much?"

Turning to face her twin, Sam noticed that the both of them were beginning to cry, as tears began to swell in her eyes, _and_ in Melanie's. Reaching out to hug her, Sam began to understand – finally – that her sister never avoided her because she thought she was below her, but because she was raised in a separate environment. Despite her upbringing, Melanie never disavowed the existence of her twin sister, and always wanted to be with her. Sam's jealously began to melt away. She grasped the reality that she has a sister, a _real_ twin sister. Crying, she said something to her sister that she had never uttered before: 

"I love you, Melanie," Sam said, choking back tears. "I'm so sorry..."

Consoling her twin sister, Melanie hugged her tight. "It's okay, Sam – it's behind us now. I'm just glad that we're finally sisters again. I've missed you."


	16. iShare a Dual Romance

CHAPTER 16: iSHARE A DUAL ROMANCE

Sliding his Pear Phone from his jeans pocket, Freddie noted the current time: **5:33 PM. **He had already attended both of his classes for the day, and was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Sam and Carly, so that he could summon the willpower to be honest with both of them about – well – about the romantic (and erotic) feelings that have been shared amongst the three of them, albeit separately. Between his first class and his second, he managed to find a few minutes to walk off campus to a nearby Florist.

He had purchased a custom bouquet which altogether cost him $95 – a very romantic and personal mix of flowers that perfectly suited both Carly and Sam – a dozen Red Roses, a dozen Peach Roses, half a dozen Sunflowers, Multicolored Tulips, Peruvian Lillies, and a rainbow assortment of Gerbera Daisies, which included a deep blend of the iCarly logo colors themselves. He figured it not only made a tasteful centerpiece for their apartment, but also, it could serve as a token of his affection for both of them, as he was nearly ready to admit to Sam and Carly that he loved one, but also loved the other.

Sitting on the couch, Freddie exhaled deeply. _Well,_ he thought,_ better to tell them directly than for them to discover the truth later. It's not that I want to deceive them – of course I don't – but it's going to be very hard to keep any tears from shedding. I've told myself over and over that I love Sam and Carly equally, and I do. I only desire for the two of them to be happy. _Pouring himself a glass of water, Freddie stood idly by near the kitchen counter, finding himself browsing through his PearPad's Photo album.

Nearly all of his photos were of either the three of them, individual portraits of Sam, or individual portraits of Carly. He had developed into quite the photographer since his humble beginnings of filming iCarly. After all, he had always had the fortune of being close friends with two ladies who seemed to only grow more and more attractive as they've matured, so they made for easy photo subjects. Neither of them objected to the idea, obviously – they had grown used to being in front of a camera, being the center of photographic attention.

Sipping his glass of water, Freddie stopped browsing his photos, as he immediately stumbled across one that he almost forgot he even took in the first place – the only photo he actually kept from their Ridgeway High School Graduation ceremony – Carly, Sam, and himself, still adorned in their caps and gowns, sharing a gigantic Strawberry Blitz Smoothie that T-Bo personally made for their special day, in a CLASS OF 2012 cup that had to be at least 50 ounces in size. The photo made Freddie smile, nearly from ear to ear. Shedding his overcoat of nostalgia, Freddie decided to tidy up the apartment a bit in order to help himself pass the time – and to maintain his sanity while he waited for them to return. It seemed as though the more he simply sat around, the slower the clock moved. Moving into his bedroom, he began to fold some of his laundry, placing it into his dresser. He re-made his bed, just as his mother would, and fluffed his pillows.

Removing a small vacuum cleaner from his closet that he brought from home, he began to vacuum the carpet in his room, the Living Room, and Carly/Sam's room. As he advanced through their bedroom, gently gliding it near the edge of the bed's underside, Freddie instantly heard a soft popping noise. Something must have gotten caught in the vacuum brush rollers. Shutting off the unit, he got on his hands and knees to pull whatever object was temporarily lodged in the vacuum cleaner. Much to his surprise, he found something more than just an object – it was a pair of Sam's "I Heart Vegas" panties, most likely left out of her laundry basket.

Quickly glancing around to ensure that neither Sam nor Carly had walked in, Freddie quickly sniffed them, discovering that Sam's scent was exactly as he expected it to be – flowery, almost with a hint of honey. Allowing the scent to linger within his olfactory senses, Freddie located their laundry basket and tossed them in. Finishing his cleaning, Freddie left the room and shut the door.

_Damn, Sam really does smell just like a flower,_ he pondered. _I know I shouldn't have done that, but I truly just couldn't help it – Sam is just way too sexy, then again, Carly is, too. Fuck, they better hurry up and get back, I can't take this waiting much longer._

Gazing at his Pear Phone, he noted that the clock read **6:22 PM.** _Good, they should be back from classes soon. _Without fail, as if on cue, he heard keys jingling outside of the apartment door. Entering the apartment were none other than Sam _and_ Carly, each carrying their bookbag and a half-empty bottle of Diet Coke. "Hey, ladies!" Freddie chirped, trying his best to sound cheerful, as opposed to anxious and worried. As he approached them to relinquish them of their bookbags, Carly immediately caught the sight of the gigantic flower assortment bouquet on the coffee table. You had to be blind to not see it – and not see how _gorgeous_ it was.

"Freddie...these – these are _beautiful_!" Carly exclaimed, stepping forward to gaze at them, to sniff their delicate and sweet aroma. "They must have cost a fortune!"

"Damn, Freddie – these look great," Sam added, as she reached out and gently grasped a soft Rose petal. "What's the occasion?"

Clearing his throat, Freddie sat down. Motioning for them to sit next to him, he began to answer. "Well, that's exactly what I was about to mention," he replied. As the two of them took a seat on the couch next to him, Freddie began to notice a thin line of sweat on his forehead. Slowly wiping it away, he took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and began to explain himself. Both Carly and Sam had the most intense look of utter anxiety on their faces, as if to receive some sort of abysmal bad news from a doctor emerging from an operating room.

Turning to Sam, Freddie began by saying, "Samantha Puckett, I love you – so much. More than you could ever know...we've always been meant to be together, somehow." As if telepathically anticipating Carly's look of utter shock and disappointment, Freddie immediately turned around and began to further develop his reasoning. "But, Carly...I also love you, too...we never quite resolved our feelings back when I...back when I, well, saved your life, per se – I recently realized that I never stopped loving you," Freddie explained, as he moved from the couch to sit on the floor, facing both of them, gently grasping a hand from each of them.

"Before you answer, I need to explain something," he continued. "I know this is weird, and I know this isn't what you expected me to say at all. Quite frankly, I'm still trying to grasp the reality that I even said them myself – but that doesn't change the fact that, while I do love both of you, I love and care for both of you equally," he said. "I could never favor one of you over the other. Both of you are far too important to me, far too beautiful, and we've all been through too much to lose one another – honestly, my love for both of you goes far beyond romance – both of you are inspiration for me, you keep me sane, and give me strength that I never knew I even had."

Noticing that tears began to develop within Freddie's eyes, Carly tried to wipe her own tears from hers. Sam began to cry, as well. None of them could speak for a moment. All they could really do was embrace one another. Hugging close, gripping each other tightly, the feelings began pouring out. "Sam, I had no idea how I was going to tell you," Carly said. "It's been ripping me apart from the inside for the past couple of days – you're like a sister to me, and I can never keep a secret from you, no matter how big," she explained, drying her tears with her shirt sleeve.

"Carls..." Sam replied, drying tears from her own eyes as she held her best friend and lover. "I totally understand how you feel – I've been keeping my feelings to myself, too. I didn't know how to tell you either, but at the same time, I tried to keep it from you to avoid making things awkward," she added. Holding both Carly and Freddie close, Freddie began to slowly breathe again. "So," he began. "What do either of you have to say to me, exactly?" he asked.

"Freddie," the both of them answered, drying each other's tears. "We love you – so much. We could never leave you, because we also love you for the same reasons that you love us."

"While a love triangle is a tricky thing, it won't be so difficult," Carly explained. "We've known each other for far too long to have any sort of romantic or sexual tension – I think that we can both be in love with you equally, without any problems. After all, I'm certain that Sam would agree that there's no better guy out there than you. Besides, she loves you to death, just as I do," she stated, smiling softly.

"You know what, Carls?" Sam replied. "For the first time in my life, I don't feel like we're competing for the affection of a guy, because the guy in question already has plenty of affection and love for both of us. Both of you are very important to my life – after all, where would I be now had I never met the both of you? At the same time, I wouldn't feel strange "sharing" your love with Carly, because, after all, we've both been in your life for about as long as any of us can remember. It's all equality," Sam explained further, hugging the both of them. As both of them leaned forward to kiss Freddie, and simultaneously sniff the flowers he bought for them, Freddie held them tight, and smiled.

_Holy shit...I'm one lucky son of a bitch._


	17. iLove Carly, Too

CHAPTER 17: iLOVE CARLY, TOO

Cuddling on the couch with her best friend and boyfriend, Sam glanced at both of them and smiled, sighing a deep breath of relief and happiness. The standalone fact that her best friend was also deeply in love with Freddie granted her a sense of warmth. She felt even closer to the both of them now, as if their romance was meant to be. A part of her felt as though destiny smiled upon her, because she not only realized how lucky she was to have both of them in her life, but to also be able to comfortably share Freddie's love and affection with her best friend without awkwardness or tension made her life that much more comfortable. 

_These two truly are amazing_, she thought to herself. _I honestly had no idea that Carly still loved Freddie, and vice versa. It's so flattering and romantic that Freddie thinks of Carly and me as equals...he could never favor one of us over the other. I've never heard any guy ever say something so sweet and charming – and I know that Freddie meant it. _

Checking her Pear Phone, the time read: **9:25 PM. ** Carly and Freddie were asleep next to her. The three of them must have drifted to sleep briefly after Freddie's "confession" to the both of them. Not that Sam was surprised – it was the most touching and adorable thing she had ever seen or experienced in her life. Turning on the TV to relax a bit, Sam immediately noticed that her Pear Phone was vibrating . Grabbing it, she noticed the display read: 

**PAM PUCKETT – CELL**

_Why the hell is my mom calling me? _Sam pondered as she answered the call.

"Um, hi, mom..." she said, stoically. 

"Hey, Sammy!" Pam answered. Sam immediately assumed that her mother began experiencing the "empty nest" phenomena – both of her daughters were now in college, away from home, becoming blossoming young women. 

"How are things at Seattle University?"

"Well, so far," Sam replied, "It's fine – classes just started today."

"That's great to hear!" her mother answered back. "Have you seen your sister yet? You know she's..."

"Here at Seattle U with me? Yeah, I know – we have two classes together, and we both have the same Major," Sam declared, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I always had a feeling the two of you would end up doing the same things when you got older," her mom said. "By the way, I'm sorry I wasn't home when the two of you left...I meant to tell both of you that I found a new job, and I'm going to have to leave Seattle within the next two weeks to get it," she explained. 

Sam swallowed hard. Hearing unexpected news of her mom not only advancing her career options, but having to leave Seattle in order to pursue them was quite unexpected. Not that she wasn't okay with it – she and Melanie both deserved some space from their mother, and their mother deserved the chance to pursue a better career.

"That's...that's great, mom," Sam replied, completely surprised by her mother's news. "Where are you moving to?"

"I have to move to San Diego," Pam stated. "I'll be working for a Hollywood recruiting agency that handles acting auditions for multiple studios in the area...I already bought a plane ticket, and I'll be staying with your Aunt Jennette – she lives on the outskirts of San Diego," she continued. "It's an entry level position, but it'll pay about $14 per hour – much better pay and conditions than the job I have now."

Impressed to hear that her mom would be getting close to Hollywood, something that had always been her dream, and that she'd be staying with her well-to-do Aunt Jennette, Sam was granted a bit of solace. "What'll happen to the apartment though, mom?" she asked. 

"Well," Pam answered calmly, "after discussing it with Lewbert and the building owner of Bushwell Plaza, I came to an agreement to allow me to continue to send them a rent payment every other month, so that the apartment will stay open to you and Melanie, in the event that either of you should need it, or if one, or both of you, decided to move back into it after college while you save money to get your own place – something I'm sure the both of you want and need," she explained further.

Sam grew even further impressed and surprised at the depth of her mother's foresight.

"Speaking of which, how are you and your sister? Are you even on speaking terms?" her mother inquired. 

"Well, about that," Sam responded, "I mentioned that she and I share two classes because we chose the same Major...after a rather emotional conversation, we finally grew closer, and we communicate better. I know that interaction with Melanie was well overdue, but our division was because of my immaturity," she revealed.

Relieved, Pam nearly shed a tear – a tear that neither of her daughters could see. "I'm so glad to finally hear that the two of you are getting along...I knew it would happen sometime," she stated. "Oh, how's your love life? Are you dating anyone?" 

_Damn it, I knew that topic of discussion would come up with her at some point,_ Sam thought. Clearing her throat, Sam chose to reply.

"You know that guy, Freddie Benson, the one you said should be my future husband, because he was leagues better than any other guy I've ever been with? The guy I broke up with after about 2 weeks? Yeah...we're back together, and our relationship is even better than it was before...I really do love him, and he loves me...we actually ended up rooming together - I'm so lucky and happy, mom!" Sam exclaimed. She knew she had to omit some details, though – she couldn't know that her love was being shared with Carly. It would make for too awkward of a conversational piece, especially since she was talking to her mom. 

"See? Even more good news, now that you're in college and becoming your own woman!" Pam replied. "How's Carly?" 

Laughing softly to herself, as if she knew her mom would ask that very question, Sam gave her a simple answer.

"She's great – she's also rooming with me."

"Damn – not even college can separate the three of you, huh?" her mother said, trying to get her daughter to laugh.

Glancing at the clock nearby, Sam saw that it was almost 10:00. "I gotta go, mom, but it's good to hear from you – please write to me and Mel while you're in San Diego, okay?" 

"Of course, honey – I already thought to do so," Pam replied. "I love you, Sam...I know I don't say it enough to my own daughters, but I do love both of you, so much..." 

"Love you too, mom," Sam answered as she hung up. 

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Sam leaned over onto Carly's shoulder. Looking at her best friend sleep soundly and peacefully, Sam began to think.

_She is so adorable,_ she thought. _Especially when she's sleeping. I never quite noticed how beautiful she is when she's happy...or irritated...or upset...or confused...or..._

As if drawn in by her own drifting thoughts, Sam leaned closer to Carly, listening to her soft breathing. 

_She sounds like such an angel...she is so amazing,_ Sam thought to herself, gently tracing a finger on Carly's face, nose, and lips. Suddenly, Sam found herself leaning even closer to her best friend, as she softly kissed her on her tender, pink lips. The kiss tasted...sweet, almost like honey and cinnamon. Kissing her again, Sam stared at her friend sleeping soundly, smiling warmly. 

_Damn,_ she thought. _I think I love Carly, too._


	18. iExpress My Gratitude

CHAPTER 18: iEXPRESS MY GRATITUDE

_Fuck,_ Sam thought once again. _I'm in fucking love with my fucking best friend. The girl I've known since I was seven. The girl who's like a sister to me. The girl who is...fucking __**gorgeous**__._ Sitting up straight to admire the delicate and flawless beauty that Carly Shay possessed, Sam began to realize something quite strange, yet also quite logical – she had _always_ loved Carly. After all, it made perfect sense – they always look out for one another, she's never done anything physically harmful to Carly, nor has she even expressed any violent intent towards her.

In retrospect, she had pretty much assaulted every _other_ person she's ever met, save Ms. Benson, T-Bo, Melanie, and a few select others that escaped her immediate thoughts. She just couldn't bring herself to even come close to touching Carly – at least, not with the intent to do her any sort of harm, be it playful or otherwise. But, the more she considered her current feelings, the more she grew comfortable with the thought of touching her best friend in _other _ways. Suddenly, her thoughts almost automatically shifted towards Freddie, who was still asleep next to her and Carly.

_Fuck, what do I tell Freddie?_ Sam questioned, gently chewing on a fingernail. _I still love him, obviously – but knowing the simple fact that he's, well, male, I'm sure he'll have no issue with my – ahem – love affair with Carly. After all, isn't it pretty much every guy's personal fantasy? To see two beautiful girls caught up in the throws of erotic romance?_

Noticing that her brain shifted back to observing Carly, Sam began to smile even more. _God, she's so sexy when she's sleeping, so peaceful, so majestic. It's almost as if she's not even in this world while she's asleep._ Inching closer towards Carly once again, Sam moved to caress a thick curl of Carly's silky brown hair, immediately catching the subtle scent of her Coconut Shampoo and Conditioner. Slowly moving her hands elsewhere, Sam drifted towards Carly's neck – and began inching downward, until her hand was resting upon Carly's supple breast. Granted, Carly was still very much adorned in her clothing, but the sheer gesture of touching her breast whilst she was sleeping seemed very arousing and intriguing to Sam.

_Damn – I never noticed how...gratuitous...that puberty was to this chick,_ Sam thought, as she gently squeezed Carly's breast. _She's a far cry from the little girl who proved to me that not all people were bitches and assholes when we were younger._ _She has such...subtle yet gracious curves...her skin is nothing short of creamy white silk...and her beautiful eyes..._

Sam suddenly grasped the realization that her sudden love affair with her best friend wasn't just erotic and romantic, but that her love was also deeply rooted in...gratitude. She was incredibly thankful and appreciative of Carly, one reason of many why she could never bring herself to hurt her physically, even during the rare times when they were absolutely furious with each other, or when they were overly competitive with one another, as they were when they so immaturely fought for the affection of Shane, a guy that neither of them actually knew very well.

_Now that we're both older, I realize that I've never actually fully expressed to Carly how much she means to me, or how much she's really affected my life for the better, _Sam thought to herself, sitting back up next to her friend. _She's been here for me every single day, through thick and thin. Even when her demeanor shifts radically during her "time of the month", I'm the only person she's not bitchy towards - ever. Subconsciously, she must love me, too._

Rising from the couch, exerting as much effort as possible to not wake either Carly nor Freddie, Sam left to get ready for bed. Glancing at the clock on the wall, the time read **11:12.** Quietly going into their shared bedroom, Sam closed the door behind her. Setting her Pear Phone onto the nightstand next to her, Sam immediately set it to Vibrate. She didn't want any interruptions – not with the plans she currently had in mind for herself and Carly. Sitting on the bed for a brief moment, Sam slowly exhaled, attempting to shed her anxiety.

_Don't be fucking scared, Puckett,_ she said to herself. _You've known each other practically your whole lives. You've grown up together. You love her, and you know that, deep down, she loves you too. Now, it's time to show her just how much._

Peeling off her clothing, Sam tossed it to the floor. For some reason, she suddenly felt – comfortable. Comfortable with her naked body. Comfortable with the idea of sharing her full self with her best friend. She had never done anything like this before, since, well, she had never known, loved, or cared for _any_ other woman as much as she did for Carly. Carly was special to her – _incredibly _special. And not just in erotic ways – but in every other way imaginable. To her, Carly Shay was in a completely different caliber of the female species. She was, in Sam's eyes, a goddess with a human form.

Reaching over to turn off the light, Sam seductively climbed into bed, her mind awash with at least a dozen different ways that she could prove her sensual gratitude to her best friend. Her best friend, who had absolutely no idea that she had suddenly developed these feelings for her. Though, this sudden burst of deeper affection and love towards Carly didn't seem unnatural at all – to Sam, this felt _so right._ She only hoped that her actions wouldn't make Carly uncomfortable, or scare her in some way. This wasn't driven by lust, not in the slightest bit. Every emotion, physical impulse, and mental scenario that seemed to swim through Sam Puckett's mind simultaneously were all motivated by love – deep, unbreakable, and sensual love.

Back in the Living Room, Carly began to stir. Yawning softly, and drowsily gazing at the clock hanging on the wall, her mind registered that the current time was indeed **11:47.** Summoning just a bit of strength to get off the couch and go to bed, Carly nudged Freddie.

"Freddie – it's almost Midnight, honey..." Carly whispered to him, kissing him softly on the lips as she caressed his cheek and hair. "I'm gonna go to bed...seems as though Sam already beat me to it," she said, grabbing her bag, jacket, and one of the long stem Roses from the gorgeous floral arrangement that Freddie so thoughtfully bought for her and Sam. He really was the sweetest, kindest, and _sexiest_ guy they had ever known or seen.

"Hmm?" Freddie drowsily asked, rubbing his eyes to check the time. "Oh, damn...yeah, I should hit the sack myself...good night, baby," he said to her, kissing her back romantically.

"Good night, sweetheart," she exclaimed softly, savoring the sweetness of their goodnight kiss. "And I'm taking _this_," Carly stated, rubbing the Rose against Freddie's nose. "as a souvenir – something to help me sleep," she said, smiling at him. Approaching her bedroom door, she was careful to not wake Sam through her entrance. She quietly set her bookbag and jacket onto the floor near her side of the bed, walking softly as she slowly closed the door and locked it.

_Wow...kinda dark in here,_ Carly thought to herself as she searched for her bedside lamp. _Sam must be out cold, as she usually is when she's sleeping – not that I mind at all. _Grasping the lamp switch, Carly quietly turned it on to illuminate the room for a few brief minutes, just so she could get ready for bed. Gently setting her beautiful Red Rose onto her bedside table, Carly sat on the bed and began to undress, yawning as she started pulling off her shirt, unsnapping her bra, and peeling off her jeans, tossing her clothes to the floor beside her. Glancing over to Sam's side of the bed, she immediately noticed that Sam had already undressed – _completely – _as _all _of her clothes were on the floor. Samantha herself, no doubt, was already curled up in bed, sleeping.

_Jeez – with as long as Sam and I have known each other, I don't think I've ever once actually seen her, well, naked,_ Carly thought to herself. _She does have quite the lovely set of curves and hips, though..._

Suddenly, as if on cue, Carly felt a hand on the small of her back, near her tailbone, as she began to slip on her nightgown.

"_Don't get dressed,"_ Sam whispered to her. _"I have a surprise for you, babe..."_

Immediately confused and surprised by her best friend's sudden request, Carly let her silk nightgown drape to the floor in front of her. _"Um, okay," _she replied. _"But...what's this about, Sam?"_ Gently pulling her best friend into the bed beside her, Sam offered Carly a simple reply: _"I'll show you...but you have to turn off the light first."_

Not one to ignore her best friend's requests, Carly clicked off the lamp next to her, and slowly climbed into bed. She immediately felt a bit of Sam's curly hair brush against her shoulder. Even though she was practically naked, lying next to her best friend, Carly didn't really feel uncomfortable. They were, after all, both women, and they were, after all, sharing a bed. Subconsciously moving her hand and arm in an attempt to gain a bit of comfort to sleep, Carly noticed right away that Sam's soft, bare, and supple breasts were pressed against her side. She felt Sam's hand caressing her hair, felt her soft, rhythmic breathing in her ear.

"What's, um...what's up..." Carly began to ask.

"_Shh..." _Sam declared,continuing to massage her friend's hair and neck. _"Don't speak, just whisper...there's something I want to tell you, Carly Shay..."_ Sam whispered in her best friend's ear, her Index finger on Carly's lips, to keep her from replying. Curling up closer towards her, Sam began to speak her mind.

"_Carly – Carly Shay...I realize that...I love you. I really, really, love you. I know that my heart obviously belongs to Freddie, as does yours, but I've suddenly grasped and accepted the reality that I love you, as more than just my best friend," _Sam explained, whispering to her as she began to slowly trace her hand along Carly's soft, nearly naked body.

_"Ever since we were seven, when we first met, you proved to me that not everyone in the world was mean, that not everyone in the world was selfish. You've always been there for me, through everything. Even when we fought over the stupidest, most immature things, like exchanging gifts, or our talents, or even guys that we barely knew, it always came back to us...to our friendship. Had I never met you, I'd probably be in Juvie indefinitely, or hell, probably Prison. I would have never known what having a real friend truly feels like had we never known each other. I don't just think you're an amazing friend, but you're so much more than that – you're a great counselor, an awesome comedienne, you're smart, witty, fun, caring, honest, and you're damn sexy...the sexiest, most flawless, most gorgeous woman I've ever met or known," _Sam whispered, trying her hardest to keep her tears from falling onto Carly's shoulder.

"_I love you, Carly Shay_..._I love you so much...you're absolutely everything to me. Without you and Freddie, I'd have gone insane. I also love both of you equally, just as he loves us equally." _Unable to keep her tears in check, Sam began to softly cry on her friend's bare shoulder.

Attempting to mentally process the words her best friend – her usually emotionally reserved, yet sweet and loving best friend – had just relinquished to her, Carly gently inched closer towards Sam, and held her.

_"You know what's strange? We have known each other for a long time, and we've grown up together. And even though I do love Freddie the same way you do, I also realize that, somehow, somewhere, at some point in time, a tiny seed of love and devotion was planted within our friendship, and it's been growing slowly over the years. I think it goes back to when we were fighting over iCarly, and that weird moment when we both felt like quitting it for good. When we nearly fell to our deaths on that fire escape. That moment, when we both realized that we had far too much to lose over our simple, immature differences, I think it registered in my mind that I began to love you, too. You're quite a special girl, Samantha Puckett, even if you don't believe it yourself,"_ Carly whispered to her, caressing her face gently.

"_I totally agree, Carly..."_ Sam replied softly, leaning over towards Carly's gentle face. _"However, that brings me back to my original point, honey – I love you,"_ she reiterated.

_"I...I love you too, Sam,"_ Carly answered quietly, noticing that Sam was inching closer towards her neck and face. Returning her advances, Carly began to move towards Sam. She could feel the warmth of her best friend's soft breath gently brushing her face and nose. Carly's breathing began to grow somewhat labored, as if to be suddenly anxious, or..._excited._ Once their faces met, Sam moved closer to kiss her. Feeling the warm softness of her friend's lips so incredibly close to her own, Carly returned the motion, and met her halfway. Their kiss seemed as though they had been wanting to share one for the longest time, but never acted upon the impulse. It was so...sweet, so juicy. So...hot. And yet, it felt so incredibly perfect, so right. One kiss became another...and another...and another. Soft kissing quickly grew into feverish kissing, as both Sam and Carly's lips began to move faster, more passionate. Carly suddenly felt Sam's soft, warm tongue enter her mouth. Not rejecting it, Carly's tongue met Sam's, and their kisses became sensual tongue kisses.

Their feverish, intense, and passionate kissing began to arouse the two of them immensely. Sam began to notice that her nipples were beginning to harden, that her clit began to swell from the sensations of lips against lips, that her juices began to overflow between her legs, soaking the sheets. The incredible and sensual heat between her thighs became insatiable. She also noticed that Carly began to squirm as well, no doubt that she was feeling the exact same sensations that Sam was experiencing. Stopping for a brief moment to breathe, they both could feel their hearts pounding, their heartbeats thudding ceaselessly in their ears, as if entranced by the inherent beating of a drum within. Wanting to explore Carly more, Sam's mouth moved towards Carly's neck, kissing it, nibbling it ever so gently.

Her best friend's motions were driving Carly insane, her panties completely soaked from her incredible wetness, driven by the sensuality of Sam's every move. Carly began to caress Sam's erect, juicy, and perky nipples, gently twisting and brushing them with her fingertips. Noticing that her friend was finally opening up to her advances, Sam's mouth moved even further down, and began sucking on Carly's nipples, her flesh so sweet and tender. Carly tasted like nothing less than sweet, juicy, exotic fruit, and it drove Sam wild. Carly began moaning through her friend's erotic tenderness.

She could tell that every single move Sam made was motivated by pure intimacy – Sam wasn't rough or intense at all. Rather, she was moving slowly, tasting every inch of Carly's chest. Her arousal was too much to bear any longer. The heat that was swelling between her legs began to completely overtake her entire body. Every inch of herself seemed to be engulfed within the most intense and erotic flames, as if her entire body was on fire. Yet, such fire didn't feel harmful at all. It was, in fact, soothing to her.

"_Fuck, Sam...I can't take it anymore..."_ Carly softly said to Sam, as she quickly snatched her soaked panties off, tossing them to the floor. _"I want you, Sam...so bad...explore me as much as you want to,"_ she exclaimed, completely opening up every inch of her body to her.

Not uttering a single word of reply, Sam merely answered Carly by kissing her body slowly, moving from her breasts, on downward. Small, sensual, tender pecks with her lips and tongue. The further down Sam went, the more Carly began to squirm, unable to control herself. She grasped Sam's head and face gently, stroking her soft, curly hair. This moment felt so right between them, as if their friendship had been building up to this very situation. Sam finally moved down to Carly's legs and thighs, kissing them as she continued her approach. Gently spreading them wide, Carly felt Sam's warm, passionate breath on the edge of her clit. The sensation drove Carly completely mad. Sam could feel her friend's insatiable wetness, and she enjoyed filling her beautiful body with uncontrollable sexual ecstasy. Moving her tongue towards Carly's clit, Sam began to suck on it softly, while simultaneously rubbing her labia softly.

Sam could taste Carly's arousal in her mouth, her sensual wetness all over her tongue. Carly's moist juices tasted like candy to her, as if the sweetest, most forbidden fruit had been growing between Carly's legs, and it suddenly burst, dripping a lovely nectar from within. As Sam continued to suck on Carly's clit, she slowly moved two fingers and began to finger her, gently and deeply. Her other hand completely free, Sam reached up towards Carly, and caressed her neck, her stomach, and her left nipple. She could feel Carly writhing through her erotic ecstasy, the tenderness of her sensuality shining through. Sam suddenly heard Carly panting softly, heard her gently biting her lip.

"_I want you to cum for me, Carly...give me all of your sweet, lovely juices..."_ Sam whispered, sucking and licking her friend's clit even faster, applying even more pressure with her tongue as she did so. Following her friend's intimate request, Carly felt the most intense pressure burst from within. She bit her lip even harder, in an attempt to prevent herself from screaming out loud. Moaning intensely, yet softly, all Carly could manage to see was a bright, blinding light of orgasmic pleasure as she came all over Samantha's tongue and mouth – her juices squirting outward, soaking the sheets. It was the very first time Carly had _ever_ squirted through an orgasm, and she immediately knew that Sam Puckett _was indeed_ a special girl. Unable to speak or move, Carly managed to pant softly, attempting to catch her breath from the most incredible orgasm she had ever experienced. The simple fact that her best friend was the cause of her amazing orgasm nearly brought Carly to tears.

_"I...I...I love you, Sam Puckett,"_ Carly finally managed to whisper, still nowhere close to recovering from riding such an immense wave of orgasmic pleasure. Somehow, she could tell that Sam had been feverishly masturbating while she was simultaneously pleasuring her. Even though she accomplished what she intended to do, Sam was still very much incredibly horny. Noticing that her friend was still intensely rubbing her own clit, fingering herself, Carly began to recover, and gave Sam a few simple words: _"Lay down, Sam...I want to return the favor,"_ she whispered, rising up and crawling towards the end of the bed where Sam had been.

Too aroused to even speak, Sam immediately complied with Carly, and flipped over, pulling herself towards the opposite end of the bed, grasping for any pillow nearby. As Carly began exploring Sam's body, still somewhat caught up within her post-orgasm sensations, Sam began to bite down on the pillow she was holding. Partially through incredible anticipation, partially though insatiable arousal. She couldn't wait to feel what Carly would do to her. She then heard Carly whisper one simple instruction: _"Don't move, don't moan, and don't speak...be as quiet as you can...I really want you to feel this."_

Reaching up towards her pillow, Carly searched underneath it, and found her "little helper"...a Vibrator. She had secretly bought it from a novelty store one day while she and Sam were shopping at the local mall. Sam never knew that Carly had one. Turning it on softly, Carly used it to slowly trace a line from Samantha's stomach, moving downward. Enjoying the eroticism of Carly's motions, Sam bit on her pillow even harder, summoning all the willpower she could to not moan or speak. As Carly moved between Sam's sexy thighs, she could tell how wet and horny her best friend was.

"_Don't worry...I'll take care of that,"_ she whispered, as she teased Sam's clit with her Vibrator. Sam squirmed, trying her best not to move. Not feeling the vibrations on her clit, Sam immediately noticed that they were replaced by Carly's mouth. Carly began to reciprocate the exact same motions that Sam gave to her only a few moments ago, sucking and licking on her tender, juicy, sweet clit. Carly could feel how engorged that Sam's clit had become, swelled with incredible arousal. Grasping for Sam's hand with her left hand, Carly held onto it tightly. Sucking on her clit even harder, licking even faster, Carly used her other hand to slowly slide her Vibrator inside Sam, moving it around in a circuitous pattern. Carly wanted to repay Sam for giving her such an amazing blended orgasm, by giving her an even better one.

Feeling Carly's tongue and lips surrounding her clit, along with the sensations of her Vibrator moving around inside her, Sam's teeth began to tear into her pillow. Her mind was swimming with erotic passion. She was unable to think, unable to speak, and certainly unable to move, as she was enjoying every second. As her teeth tore into her pillow even more, she could briefly taste the fluffy stuffing within. Not bothered by it in the slightest, Sam could immediately feel the pressure building within her, flowing towards her hips and thighs. Not needing to say a word, Carly kept going. Holding her hand tight, squeezing it hard, Sam saw an equal burst of light behind her eyes as she felt her body climax, and felt her orgasm reach its peak. She immediately felt her own juices squirting onto Carly's face and lips. Carly, not fazed by her friend's incredible orgasm, began licking up her sweet juices. As both girls collapsed together, holding one another, still swimming through their orgasmic ecstasy, they kissed, and whispered only a few words to each other before falling asleep within each other's tender grasp:

"_I love you so much."_


	19. iCan't Survive Without Either of You

CHAPTER 19: iCAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT EITHER OF YOU

Feeling the subtle yet rhythmic warmth of her best friend (and first bisexual lover)'s soft breath on her neck, Carly began to slowly emerge from within the depth of her romantic slumber. The softness of Sam's smooth skin against hers, combined with the comfort of the bed they shared, granted Carly a sense of peace and tenderness the likes of which she had never experienced with another woman before. What she had subconsciously thought and felt throughout all these years had finally been confirmed – she and Sam had grown and matured into more than just best friends, more than just sisters. It was an evolution in their relationship that she quickly grew to accept. Glancing over to gaze at Sam, Carly immediately noticed that she was still grasping onto her hand.

_Damn, no wonder I dreamt of her in my sleep_, Carly thought to herself. _Well, between this and our bisexual love-making last night, the illicit dreams made perfect sense..._

Carly soon found herself staring at her friend, fully absorbing the beauty of her tender feminine form. It was a degree of elegance that Carly had never truly seen in Sam before, primarily because she had never seen her best friend naked...never seen her best friend be erotic and tender with her. It was a welcome change from Sam, a type of change that brought a deeply grateful smile to Carly's sweet face.

_All this time...it seems our friendship has changed both of us, for the better. Sam could literally be anywhere else in the world right now...but she's here...here with me, here with Freddie. Where she truly belongs...where we all belong – with each other. _Carly leaned over softly and kissed Sam once again, on her forehead, nose, and sweet lips. She began to gently caress her face, in an attempt to awaken her.

"_Wake up, you sleepy blonde,"_ Carly whispered in her ear, almost in a playful tone. Noticing that Sam wasn't one to be stirred so easily, Carly chose to try another approach. Leaning down a bit further, she began to gently lick her friend's tender pink nipples. Not enough to arouse her, but enough to get her to notice that Carly was already awake. The longer Sam remained asleep, the more Carly chose to continue licking her.

_This ought to get her attention,_she pondered erotically, as she started nibbling on Sam's nipples softly. With as hard as her nipples became, she was honestly surprised that Sam hadn't stirred. Suddenly, though, she felt Sam's hand twitch slightly, gripping her hand a bit tighter in the process.

"_Mmm...damn, that's one way to get me up in the morning,"_ Sam muttered softly. _"Morning already?"_ she asked, as she began to caress Carly's soft hair, ushering a soft yawn. _"Good morning, you sexy ass brunette,_" she whispered to her naked friend as they snuggled a bit more, enjoying the comforting and exclusive warmth of one another. _"What fucking time is it?"_

Leaning up to kiss her friend passionately on her lips, Carly then rummaged around in the dark to find her Pear Phone on the nearby nightstand, not wanting to ruin their romantic mood by turning on the lights. _"I have no idea, sweetie...let me check..." _Holding hands with Sam, Carly used her other hand to search for her Pear Phone nearby. Eventually being able to pick it up, Carly pulled it underneath the covers, and unlocked it. As the bright light from her Pear Phone screen illuminated the darkness they shared in bed, Carly immediately noted two things on her screen: a Text Message from Freddie at 1:45 AM, and the current time, which was **6:48 AM.** Browsing through her Text Messages, Carly read Freddie's late night message: 

"I love you...both of you...so much...you and Sam are the most amazing and beautiful women that a guy could ever hope to know and love. The both of you are everything to me. Hell, I can't survive without either of you, nor would I ever want to." 

His message nearly brought a tear to Carly's eye. _This boy is such a fucking sweetheart...no wonder we both love him so much,_ she thought. Before she opted to reply to him, she decided to do something else first. Typing a bit on her phone, Carly went to **CREATE MESSAGE**, then **FORWARD**, and copied Freddie's text.

**FW: Puckett, Samantha. SEND.**

_Sam will definitely want to read that,_ she told herself. Carly heard Sam's Pear Phone vibrating on the adjacent nightstand table. Such vibrations finally dragged Sam out of her deep sleep. Yawning once again, she slowly pulled herself up from her pillow, and grabbed her phone. Carly immediately defaulted to wrapping her arms around Sam's stomach, cuddling her from behind, leaning her chin gently onto Sam's bare shoulder, sensually nibbling and licking her ear.

"_Damn, Carly...you are such a fucking sexy fox, girl!"_ Sam uttered, smiling as she unlocked her phone to check her messages.

"_I can't help that I love you, bitch!" _Carly replied playfully, giggling softly.

"_I love you too, you sexy slut,"_ Sam answered. _"Of course, we'll eventually have to tell Freddie all about our little...ahem...development."_

"_Eventually, yes..." _she responded, lovingly cupping the palms of her hands onto Sam's supple breasts. Pausing for a brief moment to read her messages, Sam saw the Text from Freddie. Reading it, she softly giggled, in a romantic way.

"Don't we have the fucking sweetest guy as a boyfriend, Carly?" Sam said, speaking a bit louder, but not enough to be heard from outside their room.

"I concur, Samantha," Carly replied, still holding onto her friend's breasts. "Freddie is just fucking amazing, just like we all are together," she explained. "And the pun was intended...he is..._fucking amazing_," she stated further, dropping hints to Sam as she gently kissed her neck. Trying to decipher what Carly just told her, Sam pondered for a brief moment.

"Wait a second...you mean you and Freddie..." 

"Yes ma'am," Carly answered, a bubbly tone in her voice. "Freddie was my first, and I was his...it happened a couple of nights ago, when we three went out for Sushi, and nobody could say a word because of the romantic awkwardness – I ended up falling asleep on the couch. When I woke up, I realized that I had to show Freddie just how much I love him. So, I did. We made love, and it was so..._incredible._ Aside from you, he's the only person to make me cum so damn hard," Carly explained.

"Well, damn," Sam replied, a bit surprised. "I knew that you had a ton of sexual passion built up inside you...you just needed the right moment...or should I say, _moments – _to express it. Well, since we're sharing stories here, I've gotten quite...freaky with Freddie, too...only, from an _oral _standpoint," Sam told her friend, gently twirling a lock of Carly's hair around her fingers.

"Oh, really?" Carly asked, inquisitively. "And how did that, um, go?"

_I've never done...**that** with a guy before..._

"Truth be told, Carls, it was actually very enjoyable...somewhat romantic, too, because I was in full control of his arousal," Sam replied, smiling. "He was the very first guy I've ever done that with...I've never been sexual with any other guy before Freddie, but hell, the boy more than deserves it, I think. He and I haven't gotten around to the love-making stage yet...key word being _yet_," she stated.

_I think I know of a way to fix that, if she'll go along with it,_ Carly thought.

"Is that so?" Well, what would you say if I suggested a solution to that?"

Turning around to face Carly, Sam was suddenly intrigued by her friend's statement. "Okay, I'm listening, babe..." she answered her.

"A threesome." Carly muttered, holding hands with Sam.

"Yep, that confirms it for me...you, Carly Shay, are one hell of a kinky girl...but I _love_ it!" Sam replied, nearly laughing.

"Wait, why is it funny, Ms. Puckett?" Carly asked, slightly confused, but still nonetheless laughing with her friend.

"For the simple reason that I never expected to hear that from you...hell, it would have been my suggestion first, if your naughty little feminine brain hadn't already come up with it!" she exclaimed.

"So..." Carly uttered softly, gently massaging and caressing Sam's neck. "Do you wanna...do it?"

"Hmm..." Sam processed the question for a moment. "I'd have to say "Hell" and "Yes"...I'm definitely open to that!" she answered, slightly aroused from Carly's kinky suggestion of a threesome with her and Freddie. The two ladies, almost immediately, as if on instinct, began to embrace one another tenderly, kissing each other ever so passionately. Such kisses reminded them of how they fell asleep only but a few hours prior, after their first incredible and erotic love-making together. The sensuality of the previous night opened up Sam and Carly's minds to just how deep their love for each other has developed, as their friendship had inevitably evolved over time. Wrapping each other's leg around the other, they continued kissing, the lights still off, the covers still draped over their soft, naked bodies.

Carly suddenly felt her Pear Phone vibrate once again. Stopping her kissing with Sam for a brief moment, she picked it up and checked the screen. Her alarm was going off – and the time she and Sam had spent in bed together was much, much longer than she thought – the alarm screen read: **7:50 AM.**

"Damn, little lady, we better get our sexy asses out of bed," she told Sam, still wrapped in her tender early morning embrace. Kissing her beautiful blonde lover once again as she reached over to turn on the light, she could see how soaked the sheets had become...soaked from their abundance of blended orgasms. Soaked from the intensity of their erotic sweat. Soaked in their love. Such a revelation made

Carly smile. Samantha Puckett suddenly became the most amazing, wonderful, and downright sexiest woman on the face of the Earth – hell, the entire fucking Universe. Going into the closet for her bathrobe, Carly glanced back at Sam, who was beginning to rise out of bed. She walked over, gazed down into Sam's gorgeous blue eyes, and gently grasped her face into her hands.

"I love you, Samantha Puckett," she said to her.

Reaching up to grab Carly's face, as she was still sitting on the edge of the bed, Sam kissed her, and replied:

"I love you too, Carly Shay."


	20. iConfess

CHAPTER 20: iCONFESS

As Sam rose from the bed to prepare for the day ahead, Carly walked toward the bathroom and entered. Sam immediately noticed that, contrary to her usual behavior, Carly did _not_ close the bathroom door. Instead, she left it open, as to pose some sort of naughty invitation for Sam.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that chick wants me to bathe with her,_ Sam pondered, her thoughts divided between whether to stay put or join her lover. _I'm loving this new kinky side of her..._

Sam quickly followed Carly into the bathroom, being certain to lock both doors behind them. Almost as if on instinct, Sam then proceeded to turning on the faucet at the sink. As Carly undressed once again, turning on the shower as her bathrobe cascaded to the floor, she turned around and smiled at her best friend.

_"I knew you couldn't resist following me in here,_" Carly whispered to Sam, grasping for her nearby Body Puff as she quickly kissed her.

_ "Of course I would, you naughty brunette,"_ Sam replied softly. _"After all, we both need a hot shower after what...ahem...happened last night,"_ she stated, biting her lower lip. As Carly turned around to climb into the shower, the hot water streaming down from above, Sam got in directly behind her. Carly immediately began to lather her tender and beautiful body with her Apricot Body Wash, massaging it into her skin softly with her Body Puff. Her slow, sensual, and tender motions did not go unnoticed by Sam, as she opted to gently pull Carly's hair back, reaching for her Coconut Shampoo nearby. Planting a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, Sam began to spread the lather from the Shampoo into Carly's gorgeous dark brown hair, using her fingers to tenderly massage her scalp.

_Goddamn, that feels so fucking good,_ Carly thought to herself as she continued to wash herself. As she stepped forward to rinse herself off, Sam moved forward as well, grabbing Carly's nearby washcloth, so that she could rinse her hair clean, squeezing warm water onto her scalp. Acknowledging Sam's loving motions, Carly reached back with her hand, caressing Sam's sexy hip, her fingers covered in warm suds. Turning around suddenly, Carly gently grasped Sam and held her close, kissing her as the shower water rinsed over their soft, naked bodies. The heat from the running shower water made the kisses that much hotter, that much sweeter.

Wanting to return the favor for washing her hair, Carly allowed Sam to stand underneath the water as it continued to run, preparing to soothingly scrub some warm lather onto Sam's sexy body with her Body Puff. After all, they share a room, and a bed, so there's absolutely nothing wrong with them sharing a Body Puff. Especially, given that they shared their bodies with one another the night before. Sam found the warmth of the lather and the heat of the water incredibly relaxing, almost therapeutic. And the fact that Carly was the one directly involved made it that much more intense.

"_Mmm...thank you, gorgeous," _Sam whispered to Carly as she finished washing her lover's soft body ever so sensually.

"_You're always welcome, you sexy goddess,"_ Carly replied. Moving forward to situate them both underneath the water, Carly turned Sam around to face her, pressing her lips passionately against her own. As they kissed deeply, they both were rinsed by the water, and it continued to wash over them as they kissed even more. Gently caressing each other's cheek, Sam and Carly smiled at one another.

"_Well, that sure is one way to take a shower," _Sam softly told Carly as she reached to turn the water off.

"_I couldn't agree more, my love,"_ Carly answered, grabbing a towel to softly dry her lover's luxuriously curly blonde hair. Sam felt obligated to do the same, grabbing another towel to dry Carly's hair. The girls proceeded to finishing drying off, then brushing their teeth, combing their hair, and then exited the bathroom to get dressed in their room. It was obvious that the both of them had quickly grown completely comfortable being naked around each other. It was one thing to make love with each other, drowned within the erotic darkness of the night, enthralled by each other's arousal. It was something else entirely to actually shower and dress around each other.

"_You know something? You're so beautiful, just like that...I only wish it were permitted in society to walk around naked, because I'd beg you to do it if we wouldn't get in trouble for it," _Sam whispered to her best friend, as she pulled her FOLLOW DANWARP Penny Tee on over her head. As she began to also pull her panties and jeans on, Carly smiled, blushing slightly, and replied:

"_I could say the same about you, babe...you are downright delicious when you're naked,_" she answered, pulling on her panties and skirt. Sitting down to put on her shoes, Sam walked towards her and sat down on the bed next to Carly. She could see the sunlight streaming in from the window nearby – it must have been nearly 9:00 by now.

Kissing Carly on the forehead, Sam giggled a bit, and posed a question:

_"So, what about this 'threesome' idea you mentioned? How do we tell Freddie about it, without him actually being aware of it right away? I want it to be a surprise for him, so he'll really enjoy it," _Sam explained, biting her lip erotically, as she brushed her hair a bit more.

"_Well, we can't be obvious about it," _Carly answered, pulling on her sneakers. _"We have to be subtle...tease him a bit,"_ she continued, softly laughing at the thought of her teasing Freddie.

Pondering her answer, Sam quickly stood up. _"You, my dear, are a fucking genius," _she whispered into her ear. Walking towards the closet to grab her jacket, she also fetched Carly's. The two ladies left their bedroom to eat breakfast. Not surprisingly, they found Freddie sitting on the couch, browsing the iCarly website on his Pear Phone. Noticing their entrance, he set his phone onto the table, stood up, and approached them.

"Good morning, my sexy ladies!" he chirped, as he opted to immediately kiss Sam ever so tenderly on the lips and caress her hair, then turned to grant Carly the same romantic gesture.

"Morning, baby!" they collectively replied, smiling.

"So, what do my beautiful girls want for breakfast?" Freddie asked.

_Your sexy ass...you and that cock of yours,_ Carly and Sam thought in unison, almost as if they could read one another's thoughts.

"Sit down for a second, we want to tell you something, honey," Carly answered.

"Um, okay..." he replied, sitting back on the couch. "Look, if this whole 'arrangement' is too awkward for the two of you, then..."

"_Shhhh..."_ Sam said, pressing her finger onto his juicy lips as she and Carly sat down next to him. "Everything is totally fine...amazing, in fact," she explained further.

"I'm sure you'll like what we have to say, darling," Carly added, reaching to hold his hand. Sam followed suit, grabbing his other hand, squeezing it gently.

"Okay, I'm all ears."

Clearing her throat, Sam began. "You know how the three of us are in love? You know, us being in love with you?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Well, you see, there's a bit more to it than just that..." Sam continued, brushing a lock of her hair back behind her ear. "You see, Carly and I have been best friends since we were seven. We've known each other for quite a long time, and needless to say, she and I have been through quite a lot together. Hell, we even came close to not being friends, and we both nearly died one day, remember?"

"Well, of course I do, baby...I'd _never_ forget _that_ day," Freddie answered. "It was one of the most frightening days of my life."

"Sam basically told you that so I could tell you this..." Carly stated. "Our friendship has evolved into...something more...Sam and I are in love with _each other_. And to say that we're 'in love' is a harsh understatement...we can't live without each other, just as much as we can't live without you, dear," Carly explained further.

"Yep," Sam added. "Carly and I are lovers now...but hell, it was bound to happen sometime, with as close and she and I have become," she said, smiling and blushing a bit.

Freddie had to mentally process what Carly and Sam had just admitted to him. First of all, he knew that even being able to admit this to _anyone_, much less _him_, had to take _a lot_ of guts. Second, he's always known how close Sam and Carly had grown over the years. They were both amazing women. And they were also both amazing friends, both to him, as well as to each other. But...

_Damn...holy shit,_ Freddie thought. He was surprised that those three words were all he could mentally produce as a result of their confession.

"Freddie?" Carly asked, gazing at him lovingly.

"What's up, baby?" Sam inquired, rubbing her hand through his hair.

"Nothing," he answered. "This is actually...quite wonderful, really...it means that we love each other equally, thereby eliminating any possible romantic or sexual tension," he explained, sweating a little.

"On that note, we agree!" Sam and Carly unanimously answered, kissing him simultaneously on the cheek. As they cuddled him close, snuggling together on the couch, they all glanced at the clock on the wall, which said **10:52 AM.**

As if on cue, the three of them said: "Fuck it, we can't even bother with class this morning!" Ignoring the current time, they continued to snuggle together, and Freddie watched as Carly and Sam proceeded to passionately tongue-kissing each other in front of him. It was the single hottest and sexiest thing he had ever seen them do.

"Damn, that is so fucking hot, you two!" he exclaimed.

_If only you knew what we have planned for you, you sexy boy..._


	21. Update for my Subscribers

UPDATE FOR MY SUBSCRIBERS!

Hey, guys (and girls)! Sorry it's been so many months since I last updated my fanfic...it quite honestly is like a special project of mine. However, I had to put it on hold so I could focus on graduating from college (which I did, a few weeks ago, with honors!). Now that I'll pretty much only be working, and spending time with my girlfriend and friends now and again, I'll have time for continuing my story.

Sadly, I found out today that iCarly will be ending as of November of this year. The final episodes will be filmed next month, and will air later in the year. The revelation of this news is quite bittersweet – while I would love for iCarly to continue as long as possible, I also want to see the cast and Dan flourish and develop elsewhere, doing other things (be it college, in Miranda's case, or new shows, as in Jennette, Jerry, and Noah's case). Regardless, I will continue this fanfic, and write it as best as I can. It's quite ironic, really, that my fanfic started with their high school graduation, after they stopped doing iCarly as a webshow.

Well, that's it for my update, guys! I'll be adding some new chapters in the coming days! :)


	22. iDeserve To Know The Truth

Chapter 22: iDeserve To Know The Truth

Sitting at a table in Seattle University's Student Commons, Carly toiled over her coursework. Scribbling notes in her College Algebra notebook, flipping through the Instruction Manual for her Nikon D7000 for Photography class, and sipping a cup of coffee, all while browsing Splashface and The Slap, Carly was, to a degree, beginning to grasp the concept of multitasking. She occasionally glanced at her Pear Phone to see if she had any texts or missed calls from Sam or Freddie, but her phone remained silent.

_Geez,_ Carly thought to herself. _I thought I would have heard from either of them by now...they must be busy...or something,_ she pondered, as she continued reading her camera's manual. "Hmm...F-Stops, Shutter Speeds, Aperture, ISO...it's all Greek to me!" she said to herself, almost laughing at her own studious commentary. Picking up her forlorn Pear Phone, she unlocked it, and typed a Group Text:

**To: Puckett, Samantha**

**To: Benson, Freddie**

**What are you two up to? You're awfully quiet...;) :P**

**MESSAGE SENT.**

Quickly glancing at her Pear Phone's custom wallpaper – a photo of her, Sam, and Freddie in their high school Caps and Gowns – Carly began to smile. She was categorically happy that the three of them didn't part ways, that they remained together, even in college. The fact that they became roommates and fell in love with each other was _no _coincidence. Suddenly feeling slightly reminiscent, Carly sent another Group Text:

**To: Puckett, Samantha**

**To: Benson, Freddie**

**I seriously love you guys...both of you! And I don't simply mean romantically or erotically...I mean COMPLETELY. The two of you fucking COMPLETE me. I'm so glad we're inseparable :)**

**MESSAGE SENT.**

Attempting to refocus her mind upon her coursework, Carly continued with her Quadratic Equations, Camera functions, and keeping track of her Social Timeline on Splashface. As she reached for her coffee to savor another sip of her favorite liquid beverage, her Pear Phone began to ring.

_About damn time one of them answered me...it's so unlike them to..._

Her Pear Phone screen read:

**INCOMING CALL FROM: Spencer**

_Why the hell is he calling me? _Carly thought. _I literally haven't heard from him in at least a few weeks..._

"Hey, Spencer!" Carly chirped as she answered her brother's call. "How've you been? It's been a while since I last heard from you...wait, you haven't burned down the apartment, have you?"

"Oh, goodness no, Carly!" Spencer replied, trying his best to withhold his laughter. He's sorely missed his little (yet not so little!) sister's witty remarks. "The apartment is still in one piece, thank you very much."

Smiling at his reply, Carly began twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger. Intrigued at the purpose of his phone call, she began to grow a bit inquisitive.

"So...what's up? You don't typically call me just to say 'hello'...What's going on?"

_That's my little sister,_ Spencer thought to himself. _Cutting right to the chase, as always. _

"Well, Carly..." Spencer began as he cleared his throat, "There were three reasons why I called...first of all, I wanted you to know that your attending college has inspired me to do the same – starting next month, I'll be pursuing my Associates of Arts degree at Seattle Technical Institute," he explained.

"That's awesome, Spencer! I'm so proud of you! I know I never really say that very much, but I always have been!" Carly exclaimed.

"Somehow, I knew that, Carly," Spencer answered. "Also," he continued, "I couldn't help but tell you that I'm _dating someone _now...truth is, we've been dating since the week prior to your Graduation," he revealed. "But I was too excited for your achievement to tell you at that time."

_Hmm..._ Carly thought, _I had a feeling he'd been acting different lately...almost mature. I guess the right woman finally tamed him a bit!_

"Another piece of good news coming from my brother!" she replied, almost at the verge of crying tears of joy. "What's her name?"

"Theresa," Spencer answered. "We met at the Seattle Art Gala a few months back...you remember, the Art Gala that made you say 'I'd rather stay home and paint the walls than to go look at Art by having to pay for a ticket'? Yeah, that one," he said, laughing a bit. "Theresa was one of the artists who also had some of her art on display there...she was impressed with my Picasso-esque approach to sculptures, and I was impressed with her personal approach to Romanticism...we clicked almost immediately," he expressed.

_Well, about damn time my brother found someone and got laid,_ Carly thought comically. _I was beginning to think he lost interest in women._

"So glad to know that you've finally found love, Spencer! It's been _long_ overdue, if you ask me," Carly replied, sipping her coffee, which was beginning to get cold.

"Yeah, can't argue with you there," he answered. "So, how are Sam and Freddie? They aren't fighting still, are they?"

"Well..." Carly began. "About that...things have...developed since we started college. Not only are the three of us roommates, but...they are also in love, as am I," she disclosed.

"Wait, so all three of you are roommates? As in, sharing a dorm? How's that working out?" Spencer inquired.

"It's actually quite awesome, to be honest," she replied.

"And you mentioned that they are in love, and so are you? Who are they dating, and who are you dating? All of this is breaking news to me!" he chimed.

"Well...to be honest, um..." Carly started, a slight lump forming in her throat from anticipation and anxiety, "Sam is dating Freddie, and so am I...but Sam is also dating me, and I'm dating Freddie too...it's...complicated, but it's also perfect," she admitted, nervous to hear her brother's reply. Spencer was honestly the very first person she had ever admitted this information to. She wasn't ashamed of it, rather, she was somewhat apprehensive about how others would receive her revelation.

"So," Spencer began, "it's a love triangle, but all three of you are in love with each other? That's...interesting...kinda hot, but interesting!" he exclaimed. _Damn, my sister really is growing up! _

"Well, can't really argue with you there, Spence," Carly admitted, relieved that he took the news well.

"Oh, and one more thing, baby sister..." Spencer continued. "And this is one thing that changed only a couple of days ago!"

"...I'm listening..." she responded.

"Hey, Carly...your daddy's home – for good!" Colonel Shay exclaimed, having been handed Spencer's Pear Phone to speak to Carly.

Carly nearly burst into tears, from hearing her dad mutter those 5 little, yet not so little words in her ear.

"Oh my God...dad!" Carly exclaimed, jumping from her chair, nearly knocking it over. "You're really home, here in Seattle, for good?" she asked, trembling from excitement and happiness.

"Yes, Snugglebug," Colonel Shay replied. "I no longer have any Active duties to fulfill overseas for the Air Force. Numerous amazing men and women, including myself, were finally allowed to return home on an indefinite hiatus from military duty," he explained. "I had a feeling this would come up eventually, so I already had Spencer to help me organize living arrangements over a month ago – I'll be living in Bushwell Plaza, on the same floor as you, a few doors down," her father told her.

Carly felt completely overwhelmed by this flooding of good news from her brother and dad.

"Dad...oh my gosh...I love you so much!" Carly replied, unable to restrain her tears of happiness and relief. _My dad is finally home, after so long...so much to catch up on, so many things to ask and tell..._

"Dad?" Carly began to ask.

"Yes, dear?"

"As you no doubt know, I'm in college now, at Seattle University. I'm a college girl now, and I'm no longer the four-year-old pigtailed princess that used to wear footie pajamas," Carly stated plainly.

"I'm well aware of that, sweetheart," her father answered. "What are you trying to say, honey?"

"Dad..." Carly began to ask. "I want to know about my mom. I want to know the truth. I think I'm old enough to know...I think I deserve to know..." she said, still crying.

Her father was honestly really surprised at his daughter's request. He swallowed hard, not expecting to have to answer this question for at least another few years. Apparently, his little girl had grown up while he was away, and had become a young woman. A mature, sweet, loving, and caring young woman...who deserved to know about her mother.

"Well, sweetie...I hope you're sitting down," Colonel Shay began. "Because as hard as it will be for you to grasp the weight of what I'm about to tell you, it'll be even harder for me to muster the willpower to finally tell my only daughter something that she never knew."

Slowly returning to her chair, Carly closed her Pearbook and textbooks, and devoted 100% of her attention to listening to her dad. "I'm listening, dad."

Swallowing hard once again, Colonel Shay opted to put Carly on Speakerphone, so Spencer could also hear her reactions. Spencer didn't even know about the truth regarding their mother – Colonel Shay hadn't told him about it until some years ago, when Carly had just began Middle School. She was far too young back then for Spencer to have told her, so he tried his best to keep it to himself. Eventually, though, he knew the box would be opened.

"Carly...your mother..." Colonel Shay began, trying his best to choke back tears, "your mother...dealt with a lot throughout our marriage. Truth be told, her one desire was to have children. Your mother was exactly like you, Carly – sweet, caring, talented, intelligent, and just full of energy and life. However, all of these things slowly began to decay once she was diagnosed..."

Carly swallowed hard, listening intensely to her dad. "Diagnosed...with what, dad?"

"your mother, at a certain point, had a double-edged sword to deal with, in terms of medical issues, which was one of the reasons why she was determined to have children," her dad explained further.

Your mother, not long after we got married, was diagnosed with Breast Cancer. Her diagnosis was given shortly after Spencer was born. The news was devastating to both of us. Spencer was too young at the time to grasp the weight of the diagnosis. However, your mom wanted to have two children. She felt that her legacy should live on through her children, even if she were to not survive her cancer and enter remission. In her heart of hearts, she always wanted a boy and girl. So, we continued to attempt to conceive another child, but we were unsuccessful."

Completely floored by this news, Carly began to cry.

"After numerous doctor visits, not only to address the progression of her Breast Cancer, but also to determine the cause of her infertility, her doctor discovered that she had also, through the treatment of her Breast Cancer, had also developed Ovarian Cancer. While the Ovarian Cancer was still in its early stages at the time, it was still enough to hinder our hopes of having a second child. Eventually, she gave up hope of ever having a daughter, " Colonel Shay continued, also crying, having not told anyone else this information but Spencer.

"But, regardless, your mother discovered, not long after she was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer, that she was pregnant. She was pregnant with you, Carly."

Carly was unable to cease her tears any longer. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks flushed, her body shaking from the flooding of emotions now within her.

Clearing his throat and wiping his tears with a Tissue, Colonel Shay continued.

"Realizing that she may never again have the chance to conceive a child, your mother was convinced that her being pregnant with you was in fact a miracle. In effect, you were, to us, a miracle baby – we had abandoned hope of having a second child, and then you came along. Your mother decided to name you after her Great-Grandmother, Carlotta Shay, who was a nurse on the battlefield during the Civil War. Your Great-Grandmother was an amazing woman, from what we uncovered from tracing our lineage. Following that, your mother named you after her, believing that, since your conception was literally miraculous, you would grow to achieve greatness, and spread miracles to those you love," her father told her.

"Your mother was a fighter, Carly...and the day she gave birth to you, she told me but one thing – to be sure that you and your brother would love each other no matter what. That both of you would be happy, and to protect the both of you. That's why I've been in the Air Force for these past few years, partially to honor your mother's request. She loved both of you dearly, and she kissed you and held you as she died shortly after childbirth. You were her parting gift to the world, dear."


	23. iGet Reacquainted

**CHAPTER 23: iGET REACQUAINTED**

"I'm absolutely _loving_ the fact that all three of us are on the same page now, romantically," Sam uttered to Freddie, as the two of them were curled up within each other on the couch, recovering from their intense session of kissing and groping. "Truth be told, I was halfway expecting this whole thing to implode somehow."

"What do you mean, babe?" Freddie asked, intrigued by her comment as he soothingly played with a tender lock of Sam's brilliantly soft blonde hair.

"What I mean," Sam replied, "is that I was expecting that you'd probably choose between the both of us...I mean, what normal guy honestly doesn't, when he has two _smokin' hot _babes lusting after him?"

"You have a point, sweetness," he answered, kissing her on the forehead. "However, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm _not_ exactly a 'normal guy', and you and Carly are _far_ from being 'normal women'."

"Oh – now _this_ I'd _love_ to hear an explanation to!" Sam chirped, caressing his scalp with one hand as she held him close with the other.

"Basically," he replied, "I'm far from being 'normal', given the circus of people I have to call my 'family', and the fact that I have two _incredible _and _sexy _women in my life that I've been fortunate enough to have been friends with for what seems like ages...two women that love me, and these two women just _happen_ to be inseparable, irreplaceable, and insurmountable," Freddie explained. "Long story short, I'm lucky as hell, head-over-heels for both of you, and I'm even luckier that _both of you_ share my feelings." Turning around to see Sam's reaction, he quickly and passionately kissed her on the lips.

_Fuck, her kisses just keep tasting sweeter and sweeter! It's like kissing a honeycomb!_

"Awww...babe..." Sam beamed, blushing hotly. Holding him tighter, her arm gently around his waist, she kissed him on the ear. "I fucking love you, Freddie."

"I love you too, Samantha."

Smiling warmly, Sam quickly realized that their shared romantic relationship was completely meant to be. It was as if they were destined to meet, destined to be friends, destined to endure everything they have gone through...all for this very moment. She, in all respects, could _not_ be happier. At no prior point in her life has she_ ever_ smiled, laughed, kissed, or blushed as much as she has been recently. Reaching for her Pear Phone on the nearby table, she unlocked it, and quickly noticed that she had two Text Messages from Carly:

**Shay, Carly**

**RECEIVED – 3:17 PM**

"**What are you two up to? You're awfully quiet...;) :P"**

**RECEIVED – 3: 25 PM**

"**I seriously love you guys...both of you! And I don't simply mean romantically or erotically...I mean COMPLETELY. The two of you fucking COMPLETE me. I'm so glad we're inseparable :)"**

_Awww, _Sam thought. _Carly is just lovely...it's so impossible for me NOT to love her...she's fucking adorable._

Replying to Carly's messages, Sam typed a Text:

**Carly, Shay:**

**"I fucking love you, girly! I miss your sexy ass...we should plan that 'menage a trois' soon... ;) :P"**

**MESSAGE SENT.**

Relaxing in Freddie's comforting grasp once again, Sam gazed into his reassuring brown eyes, gently tracing a finger around his lips, erotically admiring his face.

"You, my love, have the _sexiest_ fucking lips I've ever damn seen," Sam whispered into his ear.

"As do you, baby," Freddie replied happily, snuggling her more, gently groping her warm and supple breasts. "And you also have _incredible _breasts..."

Sam turned back and gazed at him once again, blushing. "You're _so damn naughty,_ babe!" she exclaimed, face flushed with erotic embarrassment.

"It's because of you, you sexy bitch," he answered, kissing her on the neck.

Suddenly, Sam's Pear Phone chirped – Carly must have replied to Sam. Picking up her phone from the table to check her messages, Sam immediately froze at reading Carly's answer:

**RECEIVED – 5:32 PM**

** "I miss you too, babe – and I would love to, but I have more pressing things to think about at the moment – for instance, my dad's back home _for good_, and he told me the truth about _my mom_. _ All of it. My head is fucking spinning._" **

"...Holy _SHIT, _Carly_..."_ Sam said aloud.

"What? What's going on with Carly?" Freddie asked.

"It's a hell of a doozy, baby – Carly's dad is back home, and..."

"Her dad came back home? For _good_? That's _incredible_!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Boo, there's more..." Sam answered, continuing. "Her dad finally gave her the deets about her mom..._everything...the whole kit and caboodle."_

"...Damn, that _is _huge..." Freddie replied, still in shock at the revelation. Pulling his Pear Phone from his pocket, he noticed that he also had some texts from Carly from a couple of hours prior. He read them briefly.

"Honey, did Carly send you..."

"Two text messages? Yep, babe, she must have sent them as Group messages," Sam reported.

Rising from the couch, Sam slid her Pear Phone into the pocket of her shorts, grabbed her jacket and keys, and pulled Freddie up from the couch.

"Come on, boo...we gotta go see Carly," she chimed.

"Oh – yeah, certainly," he answered, sliding on his shoes. As they approached the door to leave, there was suddenly a knock coming from the other side. Startled, Sam and Freddie stopped abruptly for a moment.

"Who the fuck..."

"Not sure, baby, until I open the door..." Freddie answered. "Look, whoever it is, we're kind of in a hurry, so..." he began, as he opened the door. Much to their shock and utter amazement, someone completely unexpected was standing in the doorway.

"Nevel? What the _FUCK..._" Sam and Freddie exclaimed in unison.

"Look, I apologize for barging in so unannounced, it's so unprofessional of me," Nevel retorted.

"Wait, don't tell me you're a..." Sam began.

"I'm afraid you'd be correct, Miss Puckett," Nevel answered. "I'm a student here – ironically enough, Majoring in Computer Science."

"Oh, no..._no..._you've _got _to be _shitting_ me," Freddie replied.

"I guess you got _two _surprises today, babe," Sam whispered in his ear.

"Like I said already, Nevel, we're kind of in a hurry to get somewhere, so why are you..." Freddie began to ask.

"Yeah..._what exactly_ are you up to, you little nub? Can't resist tormenting us, even in _fucking college_?" Sam asked coyly, slightly annoyed.

"Well, no, that's not why I'm here," Nevel replied. "Firstly, since I was informed of you also being students here, I wanted to sincerely take the time to 'bury the hatchet', so to speak...I want to put our past behind us, and move on...granted, I was mean to you iCarlys for quite some time, and I even managed to deceive all of you back during your Halfoween party...but I've realized that we're all more mature now, and we should act as such," Nevel explained.

Staring back at Sam for a brief moment in utter shock, Freddie motioned to Sam.

"Uh...hold on, for just a second, Nevel," Freddie said, slightly closing the door.

"Um, _dude..._" Sam whispered to Freddie. "What the _fuck_ kind of randomness is _this_?"

"Tell me about it, babe," Freddie whispered back. "I have _no idea_ what he's up to, or even if he's trying to deceive us again...we better handle this one delicately."

"Touche," Sam replied softly as Freddie reopened the door.

"Look, Nevel...what exactly are you up to?" Freddie asked. "You don't normally come out and speak your mind unless you're up to something. That's kind of been your track record, you know?"

"As I already said, Freddie, I have no ill intentions," Nevel answered calmly. "All I want is to be able to put our past experiences behind us, and move on, now that we're in college...I'm certain that's not asking _too_ much," Nevel explained. "Basically, I'm asking for two things – forgiveness and acceptance."

"Duly noted," Freddie replied.

"Well, given your 'history'," Sam added, gesturing with air quotations, "I'd say I'm not totally convinced - especially with what happened during our Halfoween party, with the trick candy, and swapping costumes with Freddie...you're a sneaky little bastard."


	24. iForgive The Past

**CHAPTER 24: iFORGIVE THE PAST**

"Okay, Nevel..." Freddie began, his arm around Sam's shoulder as they sat on the couch, while Nevel stood nervously in front of them. "How about you simply explain yourself? You've never been one to just offer up a genuine apology or confession."

"All right..." Nevel replied. "But first, answer me one question," he continued, slightly fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt.

"And what exactly would _that_ be, ya Nub?" Sam asked, still a bit reserved, and not completely sold on Nevel's openness.

"Are you and Freddie _dating_?"

Completely blindsided by Nevel's blatant question, as well as his uncanny ability of observation, neither Sam nor Freddie could muster anything to respond. "I don't think that's an appropriate question to be asking _us_ right now," Freddie finally replied, "especially when _we're _the ones with the _important_ question that you have yet to answer."

Clearing his throat, Nevel dismissed Freddie's obvious denial, and instead, refocused on his own situation. "Basically, I feel the need to come clean. We're in college now, which naturally assumes that we've matured, or, in the very _least_, _should have_ matured. I can obviously tell that the both of you have very much done so, since you're now romantically involved – however, as soon as I got here, I felt the need to address the, how do you say, demons, of my past. I'm not directing that at you iCarlys, though," Nevel explained.

"Okay..." Sam interjected. "Go on..."

"Yes, well.." Nevel continued, clearing his throat once again to regain his thoughts. "I realized that I could never fully mature and let go of my past unless I was willing to come forward and – among other things – apologize for the, ahem, shaky past that we share, primarily because of my own doing. Truth be told, I was always a loner. I grew up as an only child, and my family wasn't exactly what you'd call "skilled at forming bonds with others", so I went through most of my life alone. To be quite honest, I realized that, in retrospect, the only real reason why I made life difficult for you iCarlys was because I wanted attention, and I felt that, since we both had common ground – our own webshows – you guys were the easiest to target," Nevel admitted.

"It was never anything personal, mind you – I just didn't really know how else to attract your attention. It's obvious that I inherited my family's inability to properly communicate...that is, until now."

Looking one another in the eye, holding hands romantically, Sam and Freddie were both deeply surprised by Nevel's multiple confessions. It took a lot of courage to admit these things, especially to the both of them.

"So," Sam asked once again. "This is a _sincere_ apology? You're not making _any _of this info up, just to soften us and make us vulnerable?"

"No, Samantha..." Nevel answered, sighing deeply. "Think about it – neither of us has a webshow anymore – we all had to give that up in order to move forward to college. So, there's no longer any quarrel between us anymore. Neither of us has a bargaining chip, so everything I'm saying is de-facto honestly, no strings attached," he conveyed. "You have no idea how long I've kept these things to myself, for lack of not having anyone else to reveal them to."

"You know something, Nevel..." Freddie began. "A part of me always wanted to work with you on projects – as you said, we both have similarities, and I know that you're just as keen with technology as I am – remember a few years back, when I broke into your house to try and hack into your own network in order to sabotage you? Your entire setup was very impressive...I was almost – envious," Freddie admitted. "I'll admit – you _do _have some skills, Nevel."

"Well, that's very kind of you to tell me, Freddie," Nevel said. "To be forthcoming, I never really properly thanked you for helping me to regain at least _a portion_ of my reputation back, you know, after the whole "shouting at the little girl" episode I had – _so _immature of me, in hindsight."

"Yeah," Sam interceded. "That _was_ pretty darn embarrassing – and I made you drink from my shoe to prove yourself...kinda funny!"

"Sam..." Freddie interrupted.

"It's okay, Freddie," Nevel stated. "So, do you think we can 'bury the hatchet'? Put our past behind us, and move on, as more mature individuals? Maybe even become friends? Strangely, despite our history, you're the only real people I truly came to know, and it'd be tragic if we couldn't at _least_ become friends to some degree."

Deeply pondering his proposition, Sam pulled out her Pear Phone, and began Texting Freddie, in order to silently convey her thoughts.

_Babe – are you sure this is okay? _

Quickly reading her note, Freddie replied:

_Honey, I honestly don't see why not – he really has opened up to us, and he did make some very valid points. I think we should give him a chance._

Reading his answer, Sam sighed, and gave him a quick reply:

_Okay, baby – I trust you, and if you think this is a good idea, I support you. 3_

"Okay, Nevel," Freddie finally answered. "I think we can agree on many things you've just told us. And I also think that you should be given a chance. However, I don't think we can say 'yes' or 'no' until we've included Carly into the conversation. Once we talk to her, we'll get back in touch with you – does that sound fair?"

"I would think so, Freddie," Nevel replied. "After all, she is a part of your little 'group'." Walking forward, Nevel extended his hand, to shake Freddie's. Slightly apprehensive, Freddie met his gesture and shook his hand.

"Which room do you stay in, Papperman?" Sam asked.

"I'm in Dorm #239, slightly down the hall," Nevel answered.

Getting up to walk Nevel out, Freddie made a mental note of his information. "Easy enough – we'll just have to make a 'house call', and come see you once we've talked to Carly – so just relax until then."

"Not a problem – I guess I'll see you guys later on, then..." Nevel replied, walking down the hall.

"Baby, that was so _fucking weird_ – it was like I fell into an alternate dimension or something," Sam chirped.

"Honey, tell _me_ about it."

"Oh, crap!" they exclaimed in unison. "We still need to go see Carly!"

On her way back to their Dorm Apartment from the Student Commons, Carly was still a bit surprised and amazed at the things her father revealed to her.

_You were a miracle baby...you were your mother's parting gift to the world, dear...she held you and kissed you as she died... _Those words still floated around inside Carly's thoughts, like Styrofoam adrift in the Ocean. As she continued to walk, she suddenly stopped, and stared off into the distance momentarily.

"My mom...held me as she died...I was the very last thing she ever saw," Carly said softly to herself, as she leaned against a nearby wall, slid her Pear Phone into her purse, and wept quietly. She was still awash with so many emotions simultaneously, that the only thing response that made sense was her own tears.

"I love you, mom..." Carly whispered to herself as she continued to cry on her shirt sleeve. "I wish you could have stayed...you've given me so much, yet I never got the chance to meet you, to tell you how much I love you..."

Attempting to regain her composure, Carly dried her tears, ignored the fact that her Mascara was running, wiped her nose gently with her shirt sleeve, and continued back to the Apartment – all of this emotional bombardment had exhausted her. Upon entering the Dorm building, someone bumped into her, nearly knocking her down.

"Oh, my gosh!" he said, catching Carly by the arm. "I'm so sorry, Carly!"

_Wait...he said my name, _Carly thought. _Do I know him? _Looking up as she stood once again, she noticed two things – namely, the two people standing in front of her.

"Wait a second – _Brad? Wendy?_" Carly exclaimed, yet again another surprise for her to swallow today.

"Hey, Carly!" Wendy chimed, reaching forward to hug her tightly. "It's been _so _long, girl! How have you been? I didn't know you were a student here, too!" At first, Carly recoiled from Wendy's advance, but she realized that, despite the time they spent apart, they were still good friends. Her hug felt..soothing. As if her mom heard her cries and sent an old friend to console her temporarily.

"Yeah," Carly answered. "I'm Majoring in Studio Art – I'm here with Sam and Freddie, too...they're my roommates."

"Wait, Freddie's _here_? That's _awesome_!" Brad exclaimed, also reaching out to hug her.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Carly asked. "I don't remember the two of you meeting, or introducing you..."

"Oh – we're dating!" the two of them chirped.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me...Brad and Wendy...are dating? Award for 'Most random couple of the Year? _Carly thought to herself, amazed at how many revelations she was having to stomach in just a few hours.

"So...you're dating now..." Carly muttered, still shocked. "How exactly did the two of you meet?"

Wrapping his arm around Wendy, Brad began to explain. "Oddly enough, we met on the way to your Halfoween Party last year – we were both at the Groovy Smoothie, and she bumped into me as she was leaving and I was coming in...she ended up spilling her Smoothie all over me - which was a Blueberry Blitz, my favorite – and she apologetically offered to help me get cleaned up back at her house before we went to your Party."

"Needless to say," Wendy added, "we never made it to your Halfoween Party – we ended up bonding, and then, we kissed. The rest, as they say, is history!"

_Oh my – this is way too much for me to process in less than one day...I **really** need to go lay down_...

"Well, congrats to both of you," Carly managed to mutter. "I'm glad to see the both of you again...but I'm _exhausted_, so do you mind if we play 'catch-up' later?" she asked, straightening her jacket and bookbag straps.

"No – of course not! There's plenty of time to catch up later!" Brad replied. "We should get going though – dinner time!"

"We'll see you later, Carly! So glad to see you again, dear!" Wendy exclaimed, briefly hugging her once again as the pair left.

_Jesus,_ Carly immediately thought to herself. _Wendy...and Brad...Sam and Freddie will **not **believe **this**! _

As she approached her Dorm Apartment, she immediately noticed that Sam was in the doorway, nearly ready to close the door. Carly ran to catch her before the door shut, not able to summon enough strength to retrieve her keys from her purse.

"Sam...!" Carly yelled, rushing towards her, nearly tripping.

Turning around, Sam saw her friend and lover approach her...nearly collapsing to the floor.

"Carls!" Sam exclaimed, running towards her, catching her _just_ before she hit the floor. Caressing her lover and best friend's hair and face, she quickly noticed that Carly was terribly exhausted. Brushing a lock of her hair away from her eyes, she saw the depth of Carly's exhaustion – she appeared to have not slept very much. Kissing her on the forehead softly, Sam hoisted Carly up and onto her shoulder, helping her inside.

"Come on, babe," she whispered into her ear. "_You_ need some damn sleep, like, _now_."


	25. iAm So Lucky

**CHAPTER 25: iAM SO LUCKY**

As Carly softly stirred and rubbed her tired eyes, she slowly made a mental note of her surroundings. She could immediately tell that her exhaustion had inevitably caught up with her. Not long ago, her body felt heavy and achy, and she felt mentally drained. Slowly regaining her mental capacities, she noted that she was curled up and snuggled within soft fabric, her head gently set upon a pillow.

_How did I get back into bed? Last I remember, I was trying to get to the door, and then..._

Gathering the strength to sit up, Carly brushed her hair from her face and stretched slightly. Sighing a breath of comfort and relief, she drowsily browsed around for her Pear Phone. Catching the sight of it on the nearby nightstand table, she reached for it to check the time. Unlocking it, she gazed at the clock.

**9:35 PM**

_Geez...I must have been asleep for at least a few hours_, Carly thought to herself. Waking up further, she saw that she had two Text Messages, from 2 hours prior, opening them, she read them.

**From: Puckett, Samantha**

**To: Me**

**I'm so worried about my little cocoa-headed honeybunny...we gotta talk once you're ready, sweetheart 3**

**From: Puckett, Samantha**

**To: Me**

**I love you, babe. Just sayin'. You're so sexy ;)**

_Gosh, Sam is so lovely...she must have carried me into bed._

Rising out of bed, Carly slipped her feet into a pair of socks, briefly fixed her hair, and walked out into the Living Room. Much to her surprise, she found Sam and Freddie in the kitchen area, chatting and cooking a meal of some sort. It smelled fantastic. Smiling, Carly approached them.

"Hey, you two!" Carly muttered, still tired and somewhat sleepy.

"Awww..." Sam immediately replied, walking toward her best friend and lover. "I thought you'd still be sleeping, honey..." she explained, kissing her softly on the forehead. "You were a _wreck _a few hours ago...poor thing!"

"Partially my own fault, really," she answered, leaning slightly forward, kissing Sam softly on the lips. "I couldn't sleep much the night before, then I had class all day, then the whole thing with my dad..."

"Save all of that for later, baby," Freddie interrupted her. "We wanted you to be able to catch up on sleep, and now that you have..." he trailed off as he turned to finish preparing dinner, grabbing a plate, "You should refuel with some hot food!" he exclaimed. Much to Carly's surprise, Freddie presented her with something she hadn't eaten in _ages_ – Spaghetti Tacos and Coconut Cream Pie! Seeing two of her favorite foods in the same place at the same time, given to her by the man she loved, Carly nearly burst into tears of happiness.

"Eat up, C. Shay!" Sam chirped, handing Carly the plate of food. "Surely you have to be starving..." she said further, grabbing a fork for her. Not even bothering to sit down anywhere to eat, Carly immediately began scarfing it down, barely breathing between bites. Her sleep deprivation combined with physical exhaustion had caused her to ignore the fact that she had skipped eating both Breakfast _and _Lunch.

"See this, babe?" Sam asked Freddie, as they both still stood there and watched Carly briefly. "I had a feeling she was hungry..."

"And you weren't lying, honey," Freddie finished, preparing more Spaghetti Tacos for Carly. He had already prepped 2 other plates for himself and Sam.

Stopping eating briefly to wipe her mouth with her shirt sleeve, Carly spoke, having already cleaned her plate, the food having satisfied her for the moment. "Thanks, guys..." she said softly, setting her plate onto the counter. She walked slowly to the couch and sat down. Suddenly, thoughts of the conversation with her dad began to flood back into her mind...and she began to weep, pulling her legs up to her chin, her face buried into her knees. Wanting to comfort and console her friend and lover, Sam walked over to her and sat beside her. Freddie soon followed.

Putting her arm around Carly's shoulder, Sam reached at the nearby Coffee Table and snatched a few Tissues from the Kleenex box, and began to gently wipe Carly's tears. "My poor sweetie..." Sam uttered softly, tracing her dark brown hair back from her face to dry her tears quicker. Freddie sat down on the other side of Carly, caressing her head gently.

"What happened, darling?" Freddie asked, obviously concerned.

Sniffling, and grasping for the Tissue that Sam was holding, Carly gently blew her nose, gathered a few breaths, and began to speak to the both of them.

"Well..." Carly began. "First of all, you pretty much already know that I spoke to my dad earlier this afternoon..."

"Yeah..." Sam and Freddie replied in unison.

Clearing her throat to gain her composure, Carly continued. "My dad answered the question I've wondered since I was eight years old...'where is my mommy?'...and boy, what an answer it was." Sipping on the glass of water that Freddie had brought to the table for her, Carly calmed herself so she could explain things coherently.

"Long story short, my mom dealt with _two_ types of cancer shortly after she and my dad got married...she got diagnosed with both Breast Cancer _and_ Ovarian Cancer."

"...Damn," Sam and Freddie replied. The gravity of this information rendered them unable to reply in any other fashion. Neither of them could believe what Carly was revealing to them...what her own _father_ had revealed to _her_, after all these years.

"My mom had Spencer first, while she dealt with Breast Cancer, then the Ovarian Cancer developed not long after he was born...my parents had tried for the longest to have another child, and they got to a point where they honestly felt it was hopeless, of having the 'American Dream' family, of two children..._but_, strangely, even after my mom's Ovarian Cancer advanced into more severe stages, she discovered that she was _actually pregnant...with me_," Carly explained, briefly sipping more water in an attempt to catch her breath during her confession.

Neither Sam nor Freddie could muster the ability to speak, their faces stricken with shock and amazement. No wonder Carly's dad hadn't told her about any of this earlier on – this was _far _too painful a topic to discuss with a small child.

Gulping down the last of the water, and chewing on the leftover Ice Cubes to rehydrate her mouth, Carly explained further. "So yeah...my mom, while battling _both_ Breast _and _Ovarian Cancer, somehow managed to conceive _me._ My dad told me that they literally thought of me as a 'miracle child'. A sentimental and heartfelt notion, for sure...and it made even more sense, after my dad told me that..." choking up in an attempt to finish explaining herself, Carly realized that the following information was by far the hardest for her to repeat. Choking back tears, she pushed through it.

"...told me that my mom, only _minutes_ after she gave birth to me, _died_ from complications due to her diseases...she..." Carly began to cry once again. Sam and Freddie both reached out and held her from both sides, leaning their faces inward toward hers. Both of them lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"...she held me in her arms as she died..." Carly managed to squeeze out a few more words before she burst into tears, the pain of her revelation stinging her face through her tears, like drops of wayward acid.

"Oh...my gosh, Carls..." Sam began, noticing that she was beginning to cry too, feeling the weight of the pain from her lover's confession. She squeezed Carly even tighter, as if to squeeze every drop of pain from her tired and emotionally wrought body. She could easily tell that Carly was still in emotional straights, and still needed time to rest and cope.

"Carly...baby, I'm _so _sorry..." Freddie answered softly, holding her as well, resting his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, as if to grant her security. "You know we love you, babe...ever so much."

"If it makes you feel any better, sweetness," Sam began. "...your dad was telling the truth about you...you _are _a miracle child. You _are _a miraculous person, a miraculous woman," she admitted.

"Sam's right, darling..." Freddie added. "Just think...think about how different our lives would be had none of us met. We all met _because_ of you, baby...had it not been for you, who knows where we'd be?"

"Hell, I'd probably still be in Juvie...or worse," Sam admitted further, noticing that Carly was crying less...she was finally beginning to calm down more.

"You've touched and changed _so many lives_, Carly...and we're not just saying that," Sam continued. "We're saying it because we _know_ how special you are...how _amazing_ you are...and we love you so dearly for you being _you_," she chirped, kissing Carly on the forehead once again. She was glad that their heartfelt words weren't falling on deaf ears, regardless of how Carly was feeling at that particular moment.

"You are _damn_ amazing, Carly," Freddie admitted. "You _always_ have been, and you always will be...face it, babe – we're freaking _crazy_ about you!" he added, kissing her on her neck.

Breathing normally, Carly noticed that she wasn't crying anymore. Feeling the comforting weight of Sam and Freddie surrounding her, Carly immediately realized that she would always be okay – she would always have these two to lean on for _anything_. Smiling, and grabbing more Tissue to blow her nose and dry her eyes, Carly gazed at the two of them...her _incredible_ best friends...her _amazing_ lovers. Reaching out to return their soothing grasp, Carly put her arms around them.

"I love you guys...both of you," she said, kissing both of them softly. "I am so lucky...because of the two of you...thank you so much. A girl could _never, ever_ ask for better."

"We love you too, babe," Sam and Freddie answered.


End file.
